


朝生暮死 第一部

by floatingsamsam



Series: 朝生暮死 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 填旧坑！大概是老变态（也没有很老）勾搭无知小孩（14岁，有警告）的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

吴亦凡回到家，进门先放下公文包，走到厨房给自己泡了杯咖啡，他用小勺缓慢且匀速的搅拌着咖啡，细致的观察漩涡的形状。

他浅浅呷了一口，把咖啡放回原位，他偏着脑袋，双手撑在流理台上，左手手指有规律的敲击着台面。

他突然听到有鸟鸣声，抬起头看着半开的窗户。

他走到窗前，深吸了一口气，临近年底，天气愈加寒冷，吸入肺中的像是气态的冰。

他把窗户和纱窗都打开，把头探出去看，下班的人和放学的孩子两种人群互相混合，嘈杂却热闹的景象。

有些太吵了，他想。

他刚准备把窗户拉上，忽然听见从人群里传出尖细的叫声，他停顿了一下，骑着自行车彼此追赶的中学生沿着从拥挤的人堆里开出的道，曲折着急速远去。

那是一种还处在发育期的少年特有的音色，奋力向着成年男人的低沉磁性靠拢，却又一时改不了高亢的音调，声带时常要撕裂般，尖锐刺耳，却总是带着雀跃不已的情绪，像是要冲出鸟笼的金丝雀。

吴亦凡却对这种可以称为噪音的声响异常喜爱，他爱其中躁动不已的生命力，也爱几近破音时更为凸显出的纤细与柔弱。

他嘴角微扬，似乎仍在回味这声尖叫留在周围的共鸣，他大概有些恋恋不舍。

他把窗户关上了。

他端起咖啡走到客厅，打开音响，坐在沙发上，闭上眼睛将自己陷入其中，才算是终于放松下来。

大概只过了几十秒，他的肌肉突然绷紧，站起身，他对房间里一切实物的摆放都了然于心，迈开腿的时候才把眼睛睁开。这些动作花去的时间非常短，但他不会费心去在意前后的次序。

有更值得他关注的事。

他打开一扇门，在手搭上门把手的时候又缩了回来。

他去洗手间洗了下手，匆匆冲了把，刚转过身又返回，细致的涂抹洗手液，把一双干净修长的手在水流下反复冲洗。

他把手在干毛巾上擦了擦，才进去方才将要打开的那个房间。

他轻轻关上门，咔嚓一声，清脆悦耳。

还剩了大半杯的咖啡被他留在茶几上，渐渐冷却。

那个房间很大，却不是卧室，没有书架，最显眼的是一张铺了厚毛毯的躺椅，窗台边有一个高起嵌入墙壁之间的平台，上面摆了架长筒的望远镜，旁边倒着一台相机，周围有几个镜头，还有一盒抽纸。

望远镜目镜下方的位置放着一张坐垫，估计时常有人坐在这里。

除此之外，什么都没有，但空旷的地板上没有一丝灰尘。

吴亦凡棉拖柔软的橡胶底踩在木质地板上发出吧嗒吧嗒的声响，他坐在窗台边的坐垫上，微微向前倾身，看着楼下的景象。

他眉毛一挑，眼角勾出一丝愉悦又温柔的弧线，他想自己今天是中了好运的，他都暗暗羡慕自己，吴亦凡你今天是做了什么好事有这样的运气。他连自己都要羡慕。

楼下那个骑着车的身影由远及近，像只飘忽的蝴蝶，吴亦凡无意识间抓紧了手向后拽着，似乎在拉扯那根拴着蝴蝶的线。

他进了车库，就看不到了。

吴亦凡为这短暂的别离哀叹一口气，嘴角眉梢却仍挂着笑意，他今天刚坐下就遇上他放学归家，真是巧合，真是……

缘分。

他细细的咀嚼这个从自己的臆想里陡然蹦出的词汇，品出一丝难以言喻的甜蜜。

这个房间连灯也没开，窗门紧闭，一丝声音也无，他把脸颊贴上窗玻璃，能感受到底下嘈杂的声音传来的细微振动，但因为楼层的高度，那些极力渴望攀上来的声音只能在墙壁上挣扎，楼上的人就低声讥笑着这无谓的用功。

从这些可以看出，这真是个能够做尽好事的妙地方。

那他要在这绝佳的好地做些什么呢。

看着，就快要到了。

今天与以往似乎有些不同，这不同不是让人舒服的不同，而是让人从心里某个角落产生抗拒的行为，差别十分细微，却像豌豆公主身下的那粒豌豆，是从发梢到脚趾都让人厌恶的。

吴亦凡站起身，向门口走了两步，那不适更强了些，源头也更易追踪，他把门以极缓的速度打开，像在防范一个狡猾的敌人，又像是以防门里的秘密泄露。

他丢开把手，塌下紧绷的肩膀，向源头走去，喉头屏住的一口气渐渐吐出，原来那敌人是客厅的轻音乐。

他干脆的关了音响，走之前还嫌恶的观察了下音响，笨重冷硬，连周身的线条也极其丑陋，在他看到他心中的那只美丽的蝴蝶之后，一切事物都有了它丑陋的理由。

明明之前还让他身心放松的乐曲，现在却让他如此唾弃。

这个短小的插曲虽让他暂时分了神，他想只是今天忘了这回事，并算不上破坏他赏蝶的兴致的理由，他又开开心心的回了那个房间继续自己伟大的事业。

他坐回他的宝座，脱了一只拖鞋，把一条腿跷在窗边的平台上，给自己一个舒适的坐姿，他把眼睛慢慢对准目镜，心跳如擂鼓。

他刚好打开房间的门！

吴亦凡想自己今天真是太幸运了，这种运气简直要迫不及待的要寻个人和他分享，任是谁都行，他心里的那股雀跃和感动必要和旁人说与的。

嘘……但他旁边一个人影也无，别说人，一个鬼影也无，冬天白日渐短，天已完全黑了下来，他没有开灯，只有黑暗笼罩着他。

他静静坐在黑暗中，是黑暗侵蚀了他，还是他滋长了黑暗，似悖论一般无解。

从望远镜看去，他因为方才小小的激动，视线有些不稳，从他不稳的视线中，可以看到那个飘忽的人影进了门，变成了实在的肉体。

望远镜的焦距是调好就很久不再动的，他从镜内看去，不放过那人的一举一动。

在下面的时候，他只匆匆而过，离得距离又远，轮廓尚且是模糊的，更别提长相，只是从身形上看似乎是个男孩子。

要说这个“似乎”，这个年纪的少男少女们长个似乎都能以肉眼可见般，一夜不见就又有哪里多添了些，皮肉跟不上骨头架子的速度，又有宽大的校服罩着，光看胸前那堪堪几掌地，这一刻是鼓着的，下一刻又瘪下去了。

又瞧那光裸在寒风中的一段颈子，和深深藏在衣物间的腰肢，突然想不透到底是男是女了。

这时候的男孩子女孩子，在吴亦凡眼里看来都是一样的。

他对于旁人单单称颂少女的美是很不屑的，甚至是愤慨的。

但并不等同于他否定了女孩子的魅力，只是人这一生，去除童年和老年，剩下大半都是乏味的中年，他对这种折衷又貌似敷衍的年纪是很怕的，他是无法拯救自己了，所以把更多的希冀投入到别的人中。

童年中年老年，把这些都拿掉了，人的生命中还剩下什么呢，那极致美丽的状态也就不过七八年，而大多人因为自己有所缺陷，这个阶段更是短至恐怕只有一两年。

一两年，太可怕了，无论是一年或是两年，都让他从内心深处惧怕，但怕也是无用功，人的努力不会使那种悲剧的发生有丝毫的推移。

他从其中觉出深深的无奈，却又更怕了。

凭着这种美的极度匮乏，他觉得是要把一切资源都利用起来的。

而竟会有人单单赞叹少女的美，是为着胸前臀后的二两肉，还是其他的什么，他只为世间仍存活的千万的少年们哀泣。

这时候的人是不因分出性别的，也许这些人都该被单独分成一个性别，不同于男，也不同于女，他们身上带有的独特的物质是不能单用男和女这两个浅薄的字去概括的。

任一个这时候的人看来，都是一样的模糊，远远就能闻到那种青涩的气味，等到近了只略略瞟一眼，又急速远去了——他们是静不下来的，也许是因为他们所在的这几年也同样是飞速而短暂的。

若是有人非要从生物的角度上分清，吴亦凡又不同意了。

成人的规则为什么要被强硬的套在他们身上？

成了年的男女，才叫做男女，那是因为他们有了性别，性别又从何而来，你会介意，才有了性别。无所谓的话也就没必要把你我分成男分成女了。

所以，成年人会用自己与异性的不同去做自己这个性别特有的能做的事，在床上快活时任由穿梭，被旁人望见时又遮遮掩掩了。

一遮一掩，倒显得脏了。

而少男少女囫囵摸起来都是一样的，并没有那样强的差别，他们自身也是懵懂的不能明白彼此的不同，正是由这无知，更显出另一种无法替代的可爱了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

吴亦凡把一切的生命活动都赋给了自己一双着紧的眼，呼吸都不自觉屏住了。

近了，他近了，像是一方画被描上实体的线条，被着上艳丽的色彩，他的面目终于渐渐清晰了起来。

看到了！而且一点也不必想象中的逊色！这认知真让人欣喜万分了。

吴亦凡？他老早就看过了。不过仍是喜悦的。

他把书包一把扔在床上，也把自己一块扔了上去。

他躺在床上，先摊开了躺，又软软的蹬了蹬脚，翻过身趴在床上。他把脸埋在被子里，再然后……

吴亦凡焦急的把镜头跟着转，那边的窗帘挡住了他的视线，他似不清醒了，竟然伸手去想拨开窗帘。他拨了好几次也没成功，才恍然意识到自己是触碰不到的。

那一边的东西，事物，和人，他都是碰不到的。

所幸那个人又站了起来，靠在书桌前大大了伸了个懒腰，之后就维持着结束的姿势不动了。

他半靠在桌前，歪着脑袋，双手自然垂下，肩膀塌着，脖子就显的更细长了。

他那一双眼睛并不能说得上大，而且他又时常一副慵懒的模样，眼帘只肯抬到一半，像是把眼睛让别人看全就要了他命的样子。

远远看去，觉得他眼里尽是瞳仁，没有一点眼白。还以为他根本没有睁开眼。

可等到他像醒过神般把脑袋转了正，眼睛奋力的动了动——他连眨个眼都似耗尽全身精力——才知道他刚才确实是睁着眼的。而他这一闭一合的功夫，又能看得清清楚楚，他眼里真是没有白色的部分的。

他房间里的灯是开着的，桌前的台灯也是开着的，黄色的光和白色的光交织在他的身上，却只照出单调的黑白来。

他墨色的发，和墨色的眼，其他裸露出的都是刺眼的白，连他的嘴唇都没什么血色，身上校服的色彩也都不显眼了。

吴亦凡轻笑，他刚才竟然是在发呆。

他书桌前正好是面对着这边的一扇大而长的窗户，几乎占了半面墙。正好便宜了偷窥者。

不过想来也不是谁人都有那领悟去做偷窥这桩事的，那这个大便宜就只吴亦凡一人得了。

他想到这层，竟然又偷偷的快乐了。

那个人稍微动了动，吴亦凡突然像只惊弓之鸟般缩了下，又以极快的速度拿过倒在他脚边的相机，急急忙忙抓了个镜头——他也赶不上细细挑选了——装上，快门咔嚓咔嚓一通狂按，看那个人并没有走开，才心满意足的朝着对面温柔的笑了。

那人坐在电脑前，打开电脑，面无表情的对着电脑鼠标键盘敲击了一番，才双手插兜微微笑了起来。大概是在看什么有趣的视频吧。

吴亦凡就得以静静的继续观赏这一幅活色生香的美景。

他解了自己的裤带——也不知道他是从哪儿看出了这一头淫念，他把内裤向下拽了拽，露出一团黑乎乎的丛林。当然，这里说“黑乎乎”，是因为没有灯光，只有一点稀薄的月光照出的一抹剪影，不过那团真实的颜色，也与“黑乎乎”相差无几了。

他把右手探进那团丛林里，一通揉捏，那处的影子就更高昂了些，像只会动的活物，甚至有几分可怖。

他呼哧呼哧的喘息着，他自己却听不到。他耳朵里的竟然是刚才客厅里播放的音乐声。

钢琴的音符似流水般一个个滑过，使人心静神安。

两相对比下，他手下进行的动作就更可笑了。

那人张着口转过头，像是大声应了一声，微皱着眉摆弄了下电脑，就出去了。

吴亦凡大口喘着气，仍是痴痴望着那边，灯都依然开着，人却没了。

他把头靠在身后的墙壁上，看着房间的一个顶角，目光似专注又似空洞。

他什么也没在想，耳朵里的音乐也停了，手下的活动也中止了。

过了会儿，他听到“笃笃笃”叩门的声音，他以为还是耳朵里的声音，中途停了半刻，又响起来了，连带着门铃的声音。

他看向房间的门，急忙把手里还昂着头的家伙塞到裤子里包好，又拿大衣遮了遮，才穿上鞋出去。

走之前，还没忘从一旁的抽纸盒里抽几张纸，他把手急急的擦个大概，路过客厅的纸篓顺手扔了进去。

他打开门，“请问是吴老师吗？我妈想让你给我补课……”

吴亦凡一时没回过神来，刚才那还在镜中一方无声的寸地中的人，怎么突然就蹦到他眼前了。

他看他拘谨的咬着唇，眼睛忽闪的眨，视线不知道该放在哪里的样子，大概是后知后觉的想起了母亲教给自己的方式，补上：“你好……”

吴亦凡的思维并不在他的身体里，他完全是凭着本能，说：“你是……？”

刚才还紧张的手足无措，现在又抿着嘴笑了，“我叫吴世勋。”

“哦……你好……”他说，他叫……

“我妈听说你是高中的英语老师，我现在初三了，想让你给我补补课……”

后面的话语渐渐远去，吴亦凡只能看到他的嘴一张一合，对了，刚才他说他叫什么来着，哦，吴世勋，哈，吴世勋，多好的名字。

他的耳朵里又奏起了钢琴曲，他经常听，却叫不出是什么名字。这些东西他是不会去费心记的。

他感到无比神奇，他竟然会动——尽管他一直都能见到他会动，远远的——在他面前像个真人般，啊哈，真是个笑话，他当然是个真人，实实在在的一具肉体，正在他眼前，散发着阵阵温热的香气。

他竟然会动，竟然会说话，还会笑，而且这一切都是对着他的！

他又留意去看他的眼睛，近了看，还是有些眼白的。他心里突然涌起一阵奇异的感觉，像是有些淡淡的失望，又像是欣慰——哦，还好，他是有眼白的，这证明他还是个人。

他把他，现在该叫吴世勋了，他把吴世勋让进门。

他跟在吴世勋身后，望了一眼大衣下又忙把视线收回。他表面依然维持着衣冠楚楚的人民教师样，裤裆里的那玩意儿却在突突直跳。

他喉头动了动，却一点也不羞耻般，面上还隐隐现出欣然的喜悦，嘴角都不自觉要扯开了。

他让吴世勋坐在沙发上，自己回头倒了一杯果汁给他。

吴世勋伸出手来接，一截细长雪白的手臂就从袖中抽了出来，从侧面看手臂还是扁平的，仿佛只在骨骼和筋脉上附了一层皮，却不瘦得可怕，依然是有力量附着在那一层皮肉下，尽管仿佛并没有任何威胁性。

尤其是手背根部与手臂的交界处那一块高高鼓起的骨头，像女人丰满的乳房，又像绵延的山丘，动作稍稍拉扯间就能看到，从衣袖之中探出半个身来，欲语还休般，透出一股娇怯的媚。

“吴老师，我想每周来您这里补课，可以吗？”这会儿又客气起来了，称呼吴亦凡为“您”呢。

吴亦凡却是不太高兴的，像是把他叫得多老一样，他本就厌恨这种日日都处在敷衍之中的年纪，更受不得有人在旁时时刻刻提醒他这个事实的了。

他却没有表现出太多不快，眉还没有皱成个角度又快速恢复成原来的样子。

“可以。”

“多少钱一堂课？”

“按一般的价格吧，一堂八十。”

“那是先给你还是……”

“上了再算吧。”

同在和红灯区的女人议价一般，吴亦凡在私下里把面前的这位和见过的流莺好一通比较，更得出了眼前这位真是好极了的评价。

他惯把白涂成黑，把是说成非，白日不是白日，黑夜不是黑夜，美丑却是万万不会混淆的。

但他又最擅长把极美与极丑陋的两方放在一起，看看美的那边，又看看丑的那边，最后把两边一起纳入怀里，竟然觉得自己是普天之下最幸福的人了。

这个世界上，除了他，哪还会有人能懂得此类好处。

吴世勋眼角弯成个月牙，甜甜的笑了，仿佛不知道怎么表达似的，学起成年人那一套，把吴亦凡的一只手执起，握在两手之间上下晃了晃。

“谢谢吴老师。”

吴亦凡送走吴世勋之后，又飞快的回到那个黑屋子里，到了望远镜前又却步了，慌忙跑到洗手间，把手在水流下狠狠冲刷。

我是不能够触摸他的！不能触碰他的！还是……不要接触他的好……

吴亦凡这样反复的想着，终于还是把那只手小心翼翼的贴紧脸颊，陶醉的闭上了眼。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

吴亦凡打开书房的门，吴世勋正背对着他，看什么东西看得出神，他往侧前方走了几步，看到一片弯曲的白色花瓣，才想起来是昨天买的百合花。

“你喜欢？”他走到近前吴世勋才意识到他的存在，全身猛地抖了一下，眼睛罕见的睁大了些，又复回变成慵懒到虚弱的样子。

他笑起来的眼睛弯成一座拱桥，可看到的眼睛的部分就更少，他每次笑的时候都会这样，甚至有时嘴还勉强抿着，眼睛又出卖了自己，一副不胜娇羞的模样。

他现在就是这样，轻轻咬着唇，眼还余下一条缝。他摇了摇头，然后用他变声期间既不清脆也不柔软的声音说：“之前看老师这还没有花……”

这已经是他第三次来吴亦凡家上课了。

“冬天也有百合花吗？”吴世勋抬起头看着吴亦凡，眼睛的形状变得圆了一些——说明他眼睛睁得大了些，不知道是不是这个年纪的孩子体内水分多还是泪腺发达或是别的什么原因，他的眼睛看上去总是泛着一层水光，像是随时都能落下泪来。

吴亦凡被他这么望着，体内有哪里砰砰直跳——也许不是一处，心里的，胃里的，肺里的，困在裤裆里的，都要把他全身衣物撑破，好把头探出来。

他突然觉得自己是背负了莫大的重任的，仿佛全天下的巨细他都定要知晓一般。

他想，我不能连这点东西都不能不知道的，他这么堪堪的望着我，是认定了我的身份了，是把我当做他的英雄的，我要……我定要……把这个，他想知道的，告诉他听到的。

可怜他一名小小人民教师的身份，却被一个不懂事的少年的一句话和一个眼神，就心甘情愿的要去揽世界的重任，做天下人的大英雄了。

他兀自盘算着，还一边在心里对自己的心说这话，像念一段戏剧的台词般，都没真正说出口让任何人知道——旁人不知道的就不能算罪论罚的——他竟然就激动得口不能成章了。

“现在什么时候都有的，不稀奇了。”吴亦凡拍了拍吴世勋的肩膀，把倒好的水给他，坐到书桌前整理桌上的资料。

有镜子的话吴亦凡真该好好看看现在自己这副模样，他那方小心思里，是阳光灿烂也好，是排山倒海也好，表面上却是仍然彬彬有礼，他有的只是这一张有生命的皮而已。

皮代他说话，代他微笑，必要的时候也代他悲伤，他也算不亏了这张皮，快活的时候也要带着皮一起，所以他看起来永远不会肮脏，他总是冷静自持的表情，就算做那档事的时候也是款款深情，像是作谈情说爱。

他克制自己的欲望，每每到欲望在体内冲突找不到出口全身打颤的时候，他越感到畅快。当然他也不是什么都需克制的。

类似吃食方面他是不屑克制的，况且这又扯到人的生命活动之类生物科学上的了，暂且不表。

他要克制的，是强烈到足够让他寝食难安的欲望。越是强烈，越要克制。

他想要一件东西或是一个人，因得不到而日思夜想，其他的所有附加活动都变得难以忍受，而他就是克制着自己的脚，自己的手，不向那样东西或是那个人靠近一分一毫，身体的本能起了对抗他的反应，胃开始痛，呼吸不畅，心痛如绞，全身抖如筛糠，辗转反侧，到这时候，他就会心生愉快，感到一种难以言表的胜利感。

值得一提的是，这里说他要克制的“欲望”，并不单单指性欲。事实上，很多时候他想要的，都不是性方面的满足。

只是，也许要从对某个人有性需求，才能反应出对那个人的渴望。不过这只是侧面的一种证明，并不需要一定得靠性去解决，性往往也解决不了。

吴亦凡把吸满墨的钢笔拿出来，对吴世勋说：“我们来看看你的错题吧。”

吴世勋立马坐到他身边，肩挨着肩，头靠着头，甜甜蜜蜜的讲起题来。

这是吴世勋最后的印象。

>>> 

吴亦凡站在全身镜前细细端详自己的样子，他头发整齐的梳向后，还涂上了发蜡，显得油光滑亮，刚长出的一点胡茬也被刮得干干净净，他对着镜子抹了抹下巴，似乎觉得很满意。

他身上穿的西装剪裁得体合身，看得出来并不便宜。

其实他作为一名教师，还是个高中的英语老师，高倍台式望远镜，单反，可供挑选的镜头，只靠那点工资并不能支付得起处处都是这些奢侈品。

而他日常的生活并不捉襟见肘，又确实没有多余的经济来源，那是因为他的消费目标很集中。

事实上，他确实只在这些方面出手阔绰，这就是所说的——“值得他费心的地方”。

他并没有需要特意穿西服的场合，他就是为了等这一天。他只是没想到会这么早。

但依然没有打扰到他的兴致，他的心情很好，显而易见。

他为自己打上领带，抚了抚胸前并不存在的皱褶。怎么会有皱褶，他刚亲自熨烫过的。

他是个非常细心的人，尽管他并不十分富裕，但在某些方面对于品质的要求异常高。

他哼着小曲，从鞋柜里拿出一双九成新的皮鞋，用鞋刷刷着。这双鞋他不常穿。

他把皮鞋拿离了一些，看刷的差不多了，就把刷好的鞋放在鞋柜上，鞋刷放下，去洗了手之后，再把鞋穿上。

他像个即将赴宴的王子，去迎接他心爱的公主。

他已经有些迫不及待了，他握住门把手顿住，闭上眼感受到自己全身控制不住的颤栗，心满意足的吐出一口气。

睁开眼，时间到了，门开了。

他的公主已经醒了。

吴世勋赤身裸体的躺在床上，双手举过头顶绑在一起，眼上蒙着黑布，嘴里含着口塞，他动了动腿，发现腿竟然能动，但他动作稍微大了一点就发现，双脚分别被绑在床尾的两角上，只不过留下一段可供调整的距离。

吴亦凡走到床头，伸手去摸吴世勋的脸，他向另一边偏去，露出分明的下颚，吴亦凡凑上去，用口鼻之间悬空着探寻，像是亲吻又不真实触到，似在小心的嗅着稀薄的气味。

吴世勋躲不开他口鼻中喷出的热气，手足无措的试图向各个方向闪躲，但也不过就几厘米的差别，这就是他现在能够活动的最大的范围。

吴亦凡看着吴世勋躺在自己手心里，哪里都逃不去的样子，手抖得更甚了。

他另一只手连忙去握着自己的性器，隔着裤子，只是握着。

他能感受到他的手和下体都在颤抖，他从这几乎同一频率的抖动中感悟出一种对于爱情的忠贞，他的思想、他的身体，和他的本能都如此统一，他想他是爱吴世勋的，并且这种爱是纯洁无暇，不含任何杂质的。

这样倒好了，他自己也一同变得干净了。

他歪着脑袋细细端详吴世勋纤薄的胸膛，细瘦的腰肢，胸腹的肌肉还未成形，只是脱了孩童时期的孱弱，形状却远远没有达到，连腋毛也是非常稀疏的，更别说那两粒红点，小小的，嫩嫩的，周围一圈同样细小的乳晕，像是少女羞红的脸颊，半抬起头来，却又不敢看你似的。

吴亦凡十分欢喜，心跳如擂鼓，眉却慢慢皱了起来，他一把用被子将吴世勋整个罩住，只留了仍固定着的四肢和头在外面。

他在床尾单膝跪下，用他颤抖的手握住吴世勋的脚踝，那郑重的姿态仿佛在进行最伟大的仪式。

这时候的少年的腿是一顺到底的，只在膝盖关节处有不明显的弧线，无论从正面看还是从侧面看，都是十分顺畅的直线。

直线以着精度刚刚好的斜率下降，汇聚到了末端，脚踝自然更加纤细。

吴亦凡用三根手指循着线条向上探索，吴世勋的小腿的肉不松，却也不很紧，他的手指只规矩的放在那儿，又原路折了回来。

他把绑着吴世勋双脚的绳子解开，吴世勋没有踢蹬，只是稍稍把腿缩了起来，并拢了一些。

吴亦凡恨不得当场狠狠拍三下掌才好，他深感自己是拾到宝了，他喜不自胜，屏住呼吸好让时间停止——诚然时间是不会停止的，但他用这种方式，内心里就觉得仿佛能多节约点时间似的——又在脑海里不断的回放吴世勋缩起腿时的举动。

这一种丝毫不掺杂刻意与调情的行为，吴世勋做起来却是恰好，无师自通，生来就把这媚且不俗、怯却不妖的姿态表现的丝丝入扣，合该要送到他手里给他好好疼爱的。

吴亦凡又觉得自己是吴世勋的救世主了，换成他人，不是不能完全的明了他本身最纯粹的美的，就是不及他自己这样会好好爱护人的。

他挺直了脊背，眼神都正直了几分。

我是做了好事的，却没有人懂我。他这么想着。但要完成此番重任，也许就是注定要背负万千骂名的。

他想到这一层，把自己的形象无形中塑造成了一个悲壮的伟人，于是他又有了诸多理由，去坚持他的事业了。

他又把吴世勋手上的绳解开，吴世勋的手仍然捆在一起，只是不被绑在床头，他还是没挣扎，也不反抗，也许是维持一个姿势太久肌肉酸痛，吴世勋的手只左右细微的摆动了下，又不动了。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

吴亦凡一轱辘把吴世勋的身体全都塞进被子里，抱着他坐了起来。

他坐在床边，把被子尾部打开一个小小的口，刚打开又连忙将自己的下身堵了上去，吴世勋冰凉的脚碰到他滚烫的下体，那东西突地跳了一下，却更精神了。

他把吴世勋抱着背对自己，调整了下位置，吴世勋的屁股正好坐在他的裤裆上。

吴世勋仍旧没什么反应，只是任他抱着，不挣扎，也不反抗，连吴亦凡都隐隐觉得有些奇怪。

他探头去看他的脸，可吴世勋的眼睛被蒙着，嘴被塞着，也看不出有什么表情，只是从他脸部的肌肉来看，应该和他平常惯有的表情一样。

吴世勋的后面早就被塞进了脂膏，化了之后就成了水油状，吴亦凡一次性就探入两指，只觉得不多又不少，再进入一指，仍然是紧紧吸附着的。

吴亦凡心里暗暗称奇，手指在里面弯曲着动了动，觉得无论手指怎么动、到了哪儿，内壁都是紧紧咬着自己的，不像要撑破般，却一点也不松垮，竟是有韧性的。

他美美的在吴世勋的后颈处嗅了嗅，把自己的裤子拉链拉开，把那自己家的兄弟掏了出来，他家兄弟脱了束缚，也兴高采烈的站直身子，把自己凹成一个漂亮的形状，好会一会与他日思夜想的小冤家。

吴亦凡把龟头抵在吴世勋的后穴，稍微扭了扭就捅了进去，吴世勋全身肌肉突然绷紧，身体向上抬起，被口塞堵着的嘴也发出了惊呼声——只是因为被口塞堵着，声音不能完全发出来，都堵在喉咙里，变成奇怪又难听的闷哼，但却让吴亦凡更加血脉贲张。

吴亦凡的手箍在吴世勋的身前，他身子还没来得及抬起，就被吴亦凡压着，更深的坐下去。

他把自己嵌进他的身体里，便觉得自己也同他一样，变得圣洁透明了。

好似纯水遇到墨，不是水被染黑，倒是墨被净化一般了。

吴亦凡忘情的动着，他觉得完全不能控制自己，他讨厌失去控制的感觉，故而面上渐渐有了丝难过的样子，他的身体却又在经历着极尽爽快的性事，对于这种矛盾，他感到不能懂了，他一去思考，下身便痒起来，于是身下动得就更狠了。

他把吴世勋的口塞拿掉，每次顶弄时就能听到吴世勋细微的呻吟，他从后面看到吴世勋薄且小的耳垂，白到几近透明的耳骨，更加爱不释手，几乎要不知道怎么爱他才好了。

他把唇悬空的贴在吴世勋的身上，细细描绘他的形状，却不去亲吻他。

吴世勋被包的严严实实，只露出了头和一小段颈子，吴亦凡用鼻子去嗅，用呼吸去感受，却不要吻他。

他想，我真是不知道要再怎么爱你才好了，我爱你这样深，怎么能再要求我更爱你呢，不会了，我不能够再爱你更多了。

他亲亲被子，却又狠狠的擦了被他亲了的被面，只觉得上面脏透了。

他看着吴世勋汗湿的额发和鬓角，爱怜的低下头，心里又开心又感动，不知道怎样让他知道才好，用嗅、用呼吸都不足够了，就对着他的脸吹出一口气，像代替自己的吻和抚摸一样。

然后，小心避开被自己亲吻过的那一块被面部分，用被子把吴世勋更紧的包了起来，才心满意足的和他拥在一块。

>>> 

吴世勋动了动手指，慢慢睁开眼睛，突然不知道身在何处、今夕何夕。

吴亦凡打开门进来，一边微笑的说着“你醒了啊”，一边把窗帘拉开。外面的天已经完全黑了。

他把吴世勋扶起来，在他背后加了一个靠枕，又用手探了探他的额头，一脸关切的说：“最近是不是学习压力太大了？身体吃不消吗？”

吴世勋不明白他话的意思，半天没缓过神来。

吴亦凡看他没搭理自己，一点没生气，只是用一副无奈却又带着笑的表情叹了口气，捧着一碗汤给他喂了起来。

“还睡了这么长时间，都没怎么学。算了算了，这次就不算你学时了。回去跟你妈好好说说，让她别逼你逼的那么紧，中考也没什么大不了的，身体垮了就不值当了。”

吴世勋脸上的红晕渐渐褪去，惊讶的注视着吴亦凡。

吴亦凡用调羹撬不开吴世勋的嘴，他就把调羹放下，却依然保持着温柔微笑的模样，问：“是不是汤不合口味？”

吴世勋急忙掀开被子下床，却感觉全身都酸软无力，下身更是泛起一阵阵难以言说的胀痛感，头重脚轻的摔在了地上。

吴亦凡连手里的汤碗都来不及放下就去扶他，吴世勋却只坐在地上，一下向左一下向右，不知道要去哪里，也不知道是想要躲什么。

其实对于这一场不知道该说是强奸还是迷奸的性事来说，吴世勋是没有认识的自觉的，他根本不觉得愤怒，事后甚至有一点羞臊和甜蜜。

他认为老师只是通过这一种行为表达了对于他的爱意，而且这种身体上的结合更像是冲破他们之间阻隔的仪式，让他俩你中有我，我中有你，关系亲近到了一个旁人无法比拟的地步，是不需要明说，彼此都自然默认了的。

双方都能从这种非常态的行为中尝到其中的好，这一点上，说他和吴亦凡是天造地设的一对也无可厚非了。

只是他对吴亦凡的这种态度不能接受，他虽然被蒙着双眼，吴亦凡全程也都没有说过一句话一个字，还换了一双鞋，脚步声都与往常不一样，但他的味道，他的喘息，走路时的节拍和力道，却都是不能隐瞒的。

吴亦凡为什么要装作一切都没有发生过一样？依然道貌岸然的以老师的身份自处，依然对他不越雷池半步，依然充当着一个成熟稳重又和蔼可亲的长者角色。

他只是不能理解，甚至开始怀疑自己，但身体告诉他并不是错觉，他就只能把目光投向吴亦凡，却让他更迷惑，吴亦凡的柔声细语，笑意晏晏，都开始让他恐惧。

扶了几下都没有扶起来，天气渐冷，卧室床边也都铺了地毯，吴亦凡索性把碗放在床头柜上，半跪在他面前。

“老师送你回家好不好？”

吴世勋低着头，没有说话。

吴亦凡看着他撑在地上的手指动了动，上去揽着他的腰想把他抱起来，吴世勋突然有了反应，双手抵在吴亦凡胸前，微微使了力，头猛地抬起来，两只眼睛与平时很不同，睁得溜圆，里面盛的感情很强烈，像是惶恐，又像是迫切，来来回回的看了看吴亦凡的左眼，又看了看他的右眼。

他的嘴唇蠕动了下，切切诺诺的开了口，“老师，你是，是不是骗我的？”

吴亦凡把他强硬的扶着站了起来，拍了拍他身上的灰尘，把衣服整理好，柔声说：“天黑了，老师送你回家。”

什么是骗，怎么骗他，骗了又怎么样，就像个无底洞一样，没有回应，也没有尽头，连他的问题都如此莫名其妙，有的只是不确定和迷茫。

吴亦凡把他送回家，临走时对他妈说：“给吴世勋多补充点营养，别还没中考身体就垮了，你们这些当家长的也该多关心关心。”

他的母亲连声应了下来，满脸笑意的送走了热情把自己儿子送回来的老师。

吴亦凡还朝吴世勋招招手，让他注意休息。

吴世勋用眼角恨恨扫了吴亦凡一眼，一溜烟就跑没影儿了，这时候竟然也顾不到身上的疼痛了。

门外有寒暄道别的声音，关门声，远去的脚步声，吴世勋听着，心里更气了。

他跑到自己的房间里，背靠在门上直喘气，又像跟自己撒气似的趴到书桌上，把椅子弄得嘎吱响。

他这时候才觉出身体上的痛，甚至与之前还要强烈、还要难以忍受。

他是最怕痛的，这种痛又不能跟任何人说，唯一能说的那个人，这时候……一想到那人，他就更伤心了，就是那人才让他如此难过的。

他把下巴搁在手臂上，窗帘依然是拉开的，他就这样望着窗外，那里一丝光亮也没有，像个无法探测的黑洞。

他的眼神渐渐变得悠远起来，表情也平静了许多，像是能从那单一的黑暗之中读出耐人寻味的故事出来。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

自那之后，他们的关系日益好了起来。

开始吴世勋仍旧气愤，但他又忘不了吴亦凡对他的好——说到好，吴亦凡对他有什么好的，一场你情我不知愿不愿的迷奸，辅导上课更不用说了，那是付了钱的，其余有哪里能够称得上“好”的，除了吴世勋本人，其他人也是无从可知了。

总之是他丢不下那一点好，吴亦凡手一招，就雀跃着把自己送过去了。

这次补习，吴世勋无意中提起最近有个英语演讲竞赛，他是不想参加的。他本来英语就一般，现在又要为中考做准备，没有那个闲暇时间。

吴亦凡却不这么想，锻炼自身能力提高口语水平一类的好处讲了一通，最后在吴世勋耳边轻声说了一句，“考点可能在我们学校”。

吴世勋抿着嘴低下头，从这个角度看他的眼睛是个向上翘着的弦月，眼角的弧度像个笑脸。

他不说话，不是无话可说，也不是不知道说什么。等到他脸上的红晕烧到脖子，他就把头埋到吴亦凡的胸口里去了。

吴亦凡抱着他坐在自己腿上，一只手拿着笔在书上不时画上两笔，另一只手绕过吴世勋的大半个身体，握着他的手细细的捏弄，温柔的抚摸他的掌心，轻轻揉按他的指关节，那种细致的程度就像在排列某一组难解的密码。

吴世勋整个人都窝在他的怀里，头枕在他的颈窝里，半抬着眼帘看着吴亦凡手里的那一页纸。

吴亦凡念一句，他跟着念一句，念不好就再来一次。他吐字本来就含糊不清，时常一句要念上两三遍。

读着读着他又自己跟自己笑起来，吴亦凡也跟着他笑，他其实并不知道吴世勋在笑什么，吴世勋本人也说不清自己为什么笑，两人却都觉得很有趣。

吴亦凡认为他学的不认真，懒懒散散的躺在他怀里，而且从他的角度看，只看到吴世勋的眼睛呈一条弧线，分不清是睁着还是闭着的，他就老是怕吴世勋睡着了，过一会就问问他，吴世勋被他问的烦了，才抬起头看他。

眨眨眼，不明白为什么叫自己，就又把头低下去了。

咬舌的发音吴亦凡跟他强调了很多次，他却总是学不会。

吴亦凡知道很多老师自己口语都不过关，再交给学生不知道得学成什么样，所以他平常就更注重这些，一个发音怎么教也教不会，他让吴世勋看自己舌头的位置，再让吴世勋读，就变成大舌头了。

他气极反笑，干脆把自己的舌头伸进吴世勋嘴里，让他说，“Three.”

吴世勋自己的舌头在口腔里，上下两排牙齿间含着吴亦凡的舌尖，小心翼翼的发：“Th……Three……”

吴亦凡把舌头收回来，满意的点点头，“这不就对了吗。”

他的行为是颇无耻下流的，但这好像仅仅作为一种帮助性的方式一样，他的动作既不缠绵，也不多余，非要说的话，就是非常温柔。

吴世勋本以为从那之后的补习都是作假，两个人有了那层关系之后还怎么辅导学习，学着学着就学到床上了。

可当他第一次在吴亦凡那儿做卷子睡着的时候，就被打了头。

他突然是接受不了这种落差的，甚至心里还有点不愉快，他累了心不在焉就会往吴亦凡身上乱摸。

吴亦凡长得英俊，身材高挑，宽肩长腿，吴世勋是很想和他亲近的，但是吴亦凡似乎不太喜欢他这么轻佻的行为。

其实并不能说是“轻佻”，吴世勋的心思是极单纯的，他不善言辞，所以他感情的表达大多是通过肢体接触来完成的。

在他的认知里，肢体接触和性之间差了十万八千里，虽说到底这两者到底有什么不同他也说不上来，实际上他连性是什么也不是非常明白。

他对于床笫之间的事不是十分渴望，相比于欲望的宣泄，他更觉得那是一种表达感情的方式。

所以，到头来，他对于吴亦凡的抚摸，只局限于爱抚。有时也会拍拍打打，那是一种程度的加深，他就表现在了力道上，好在吴亦凡并不会生气。

况且也是吴亦凡给了他错误的引导，他认为床都上了，怎么能不给摸呢。

一切的归因，他是不觉得自己有错的，不过，说来说去，又是谁错了呢，越说越复杂，越说越混乱，本来就不是简单的事，倒是怎么都说不清了。

起先，他往吴亦凡腿上坐的时候，吴亦凡是不允许的，可后来，又变成理所应当的了。

现在他看着吴亦凡的眼睛，那么真挚，看不出一点虚假，他开始由衷的佩服起吴亦凡来了。

关于性方面的知识，吴世勋自己都谈不上一知半解，基本上都是从外界得知的，当然也就只能了解到普遍情况。

接吻，抚摸的时候，会产生“不轨”的想法，这是大众的水平，吴世勋也就把这当成了公理，他很自然的认为人都是这样的。当然了，他自己就是一个例外，但是他考虑问题一向不全面，不必计较。

可吴亦凡的行为却打破了他认识的常规，他用他稚嫩的小脑袋想了又想，始终不能将自己事先的结论与吴亦凡的反应接上轨。

而且吴亦凡当时在床上对他可是相当有欲望的，现在又做了个谦谦君子，小小年纪的吴世勋，就无可救药的更加崇拜他了。

也许用常人的思维是无法得出这种结果的，但是偏偏吴世勋做到了，感叹的同时，也只能说明，吴世勋不是一般人。

他与常人无异，却不是一般人，那他是什么人呢。

他把这种崇拜化作动力，努力的学习起来。因为他觉得吴亦凡希望自己成绩好一些，在竞赛上的表现突出一些。要单论这方面，好处还是大大的。

今天，吴亦凡的心情很好，吴世勋走了之后，他依然面带微笑。

但这笑容不对着谁仿佛就浪费了般，他看着书桌前的百合花开得正艳，把那盆花拿到了自己面前，对着花微微的笑。

他越看越喜欢，突然就想好好疼爱它，就把花拿到客厅，放在茶几上，打开了音响，放自己常听的钢琴曲给花听。

他坐在茶几前，看它歪着纤长的身子，闲适的靠在花瓶里，心里渐渐生了一种喜悦之情，他摩挲着细长的瓶颈，静静的观赏。

他觉得口中干渴，就到厨房冲了一杯咖啡。

冲咖啡的时候，橱柜里总是响，他心情太好了，并没有理睬那点噪音。那里面的其实是一只鸽子。

他有天下班回家，正好看见卖鸽子的，一群灰扑扑的鸽子中间恰好有一只通体雪白的，不知道是它本身就白，还是在一群灰不愣登的同类中间显得异常的白。

吴亦凡的视线始终无法从那只鸽子身上移开，就买回了家。还买了只鸟笼，鸟食，装水的，都备全了，当只鸟似的养了起来。

说来也怪，不就是只鸽子吗。还是只生来供人吃的鸽子。

只是鸽子关不住，总是咕咕咕的叫，还老是在笼子里扑棱翅膀。吴亦凡烦它，就连着鸟笼一起放进柜子里。

吴亦凡回到客厅坐下，聚精会神的看着花。看了好一会儿，慢慢伸出手，摸上它洁白的花瓣，那花就更歪了一点，像是娇羞一般，吴亦凡摸的力道就更重了。

他好奇的观察着花，试探的在厚嫩的花瓣上掐了一把，立马就留下了一道印子，还渗出些汁液，跟哭了似的。

他看花委屈的样子，心里涌起一阵罪恶感，连忙用手去抚平，但无论他怎样安抚，那道印子都在，甚至旁边还被他折起了许多细小的伤口。

他蛮横的把花掐了一把，依旧不解恨，把手边的咖啡也全部倒了进去，这下花老实了。

百合花的一片花瓣被蹂躏的不像样子，挂在瓶口上，身上也都染上棕黑色的液体，全身湿漉漉的，先前的气焰都消下去大半。

他冷哼一声，斜睨着花，把花瓶移开自己的视线，然后靠在沙发上，闭上眼，让音乐慢慢抚慰他今日所受的伤。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

最近吴亦凡睡得很不好，他几乎每天都做同一个梦。

梦里什么都没有，没有太阳没有灯，只有一朵百合花，只是单单的一朵。也没有花瓶装着，它就这么立着身子、歪着脑袋，站在吴亦凡梦的中心，看久了，竟然有了一个人的模样。

吴亦凡想再看到些其他的东西，却怎样都看不清，周围一片漆黑。也许这么说并不确切，那是一种说不出是什么的颜色，也可能是本身就没有颜色。

他本以为有光束打在花身上，或是它自身会发光——尽管有些无稽之谈不过梦本来就是脱离正常逻辑范围的——才能让他只看得清这一样东西，大不了是这几类原因了。

但他靠近那朵花时，发觉花的周围也如同死水一般，起不了一丝波澜，即使是离它只差一毫一厘的地步，聚焦用力的看过去，也说不清那里是什么。

他伸出手去想要试着触碰它，他明明已经感知到了指尖的触感，也只是看到它的头微微晃了晃，他竟然连自己的手都看不到。

他收回手，贴在脸上，痴楞的想，如果碰到花的触感只是一时的妄想，那自己的手现在所在之处又是哪儿呢，那种认知让他感到阵阵眩晕，就像除了那朵花，其余的空间都是不存在的，那么空间里的事物、事物的颜色形态，自然也就说不上了。

他倒是开始怀疑自己存在的合理性了。

可惜那并不能完全的称为一朵花，那是一朵花骨朵，还没有盛开，不过看它挺拔的茎干、饱满的花苞，大概离花期不远了。

吴亦凡异常的耐心，注视着那朵处在生长期的百合花，数着一分一秒，等它长大，等它盛开，那眼神可以称得上是深情。

仅仅只是一朵未长成的花而已，怎么担得起他如此的爱意。

他只是等啊等啊，怎么也等不到它的花期，他等得心急如焚，又开始反省自己犯下的过错，可他什么也没做啊，他开始怪起那朵花来了，他想，我等你等得心都焦了，你怎么一点都无动于衷呢。

梦外的吴亦凡眉目紧锁，满头大汗，拳头在身侧紧紧攥着，却怎么也醒不过来。

窗外一轮明月高悬，寒风瑟瑟，月亮却不动声色，依然挂在窗前，只是月色凉薄，照的出他侧面的影子，却照不进他浓重的眉眼。

终于，那朵花抖了抖身子，花苞打着细微的颤，就要绽放了。

吴亦凡整整一夜就为了等这一刻，还没来得及惊喜，那朵花却开始剧烈的颤抖，花口无力的张了张，竟然整个的从表面开始变得腐朽溃烂，短时间内就变成了一堆无机的碳。

直到最后，那朵花也没有真正的长成一朵花，它到最后都没有迎来它的花期，它就保持着它初生的形态，直到香消玉殒。

吴亦凡只是旁观着这一切，却无法从中把自己剥离，他还没来得及做出任何反应，但此时的他也丝毫没有反应，他连伤心都已经没有力气。

花没了，它留下的无机物也没了，舞台落幕，那个除了那朵花再没有任何事物任何空间的世界彻底消失了。

吴亦凡想，空间都被压缩到极限的话，那我现在是身在何处呢。

于是，梦就醒了。

他睁开眼，睫毛早就被打湿了，粘在眼角，不知道是汗水还是泪水。他愣了几秒，才找回呼吸的本能。

原来梦醒竟然是这么轻而易举的事。

他的身子慢慢找回了知觉，松开了紧握的拳，肌肉也不再紧绷，他觉得特别累，像是经历了一场激烈的战争，他的身体，和他的思想，一时都无法正常运转。

他这时才反应到闹铃一直响着，他都没有察觉它什么时候开始响的，他笑了，他分不清梦醒是因为梦结束了，还是因为闹铃响了。

>>> 

吴亦凡在自己的学校看到吴世勋的时候，还以为自己没睡好，看走眼了。

他低下头揉了揉眉心，却又隐约听到了吴世勋的声音，他想，不好，都到了产生幻觉的地步了。

他刚准备走出礼堂，就听到主持人提到吴世勋的名字，他停顿了一下，左手扶着门框，想，这个名字应该还没有这么容易重名吧。

他转过身，往前面大步走了几步，只探眼一看，就正好看到了吴世勋。

吴亦凡这才想起来今天有个英语竞赛在他的学校举行决赛，这个就是当初他半逼着吴世勋参加的英语竞赛。

他把这个英语竞赛几乎完全忘了的原因除了他自身的身体因素之外，主要还是因为他根本没想过吴世勋会进入决赛，虽然是个三等奖，就比安慰奖好了一点点，但还是超出了他的预料。

让他更加意外的是，他竟然会觉得有些欣慰。这是他一手培养出的人，不仅能站在人前，侃侃而谈，为人所夸耀、艳羡，甚至台下不时产生一些关于吴世勋的窃窃私语，吴亦凡竟然难得的收获到了一丝为人师表的满足感。

不知道该说是心有灵犀好，还是吴亦凡在人群中太过显眼，吴世勋竟然像察觉到了他的视线一般，先前略带茫然的目光装了雷达似的，转过头——转动的角度像是事先在量角器上设定好了的——不带一丝转折的，就这么直直的望了过来。

然后，就像一朵花徐徐而有致的在眼前绽放一样，他刚看到吴亦凡的时候脸上还是一片呆滞迷茫，一双半睁着的墨色的眼里只有无精打采，一丝水光都不见，竟然瞬间就微笑了起来。

吴亦凡突然分不清自己身在梦里梦外，他觉得现在像是一个梦，而梦才是残酷的现实。

仅仅只是一个微笑，吴世勋却在那个笑里把一切情绪都诉说尽了，他尽力的想要忍住，不让底下那人看透自己的心思，更不想让其他人分享他和他之间一丝一毫的秘密。

可他到底还是个孩子，况且他又是有情绪就写在脸上惯了的，抿着的嘴向前撅了撅，又向着两旁扯开了嘴角。

面上掩饰不住，他只能弯着两弯月牙似的眼，把自己一张白净的小脸，奋力的向胸前埋。

他微微的低下头，两只眼睛却依旧粘在那人身上，这个角度看他的双眼皮没有那么明显，却没有觉得严肃，反而显得更加单纯可爱，他笑起时狭长的眼又添上一丝不含杂质的媚，他的眼角似勾非勾，刘海盖住他刚劲的眉，这一张还处在成长期的脸，就更多了一份柔美。

他抬着眼深深的看了一会儿，最后才不舍的垂下眼，却又立即翘着嘴角，露出了一排尖细的白牙，一副不胜娇羞的模样，直把吴亦凡整个人看得心都要醉了。

明明是个姑娘家的表情，他做起来却不掺杂一星半点的矫揉造作，像是与生俱来的本领，把一位少女的神态表现得淋漓尽致，更难能可贵的是，这与他男人——也许还不能称为一个男人——的身份丝毫不冲突，且正因为他的性别，更突显得他这一种姿态纯净无暇，愈加漂亮。

吴世勋退下来的时候有意无意的经过吴亦凡的身边，他垂在身侧的手被吴亦凡拉住，吴亦凡侧过头，小声问：“还要回学校吗？”

吴世勋低下头，就维持着这个姿势也微微向侧面抬起脸，眼睛早就弯成了两道月弧，嘴也紧紧抿着，他掀起眼帘看了一眼，又压了下去，两瓣水色的唇撅起，本来以为他要说话，结果他只是摇了摇头。

吴亦凡依然似笑非笑，像是早就预知了他的回答，凑近了点，在他耳边说：“那等会儿一起回去吧。”

吴世勋点了点头，依然没有说话。他下巴向前伸着，露出大段细白的脖颈，他完全不知道，这样正会把致命的弱点暴露在人前，在弱肉强食的世界里，他早该成了权利的牺牲品。

也许是无意，也许是天真，他只是做出了一个旁人无法留意的姿态，吴亦凡恨他又爱他，他那么年轻，充满朝气，行动先于思想，你怎么能不体谅他的幼稚和无知。

吴亦凡向他的脖子伸出手，到近前又转了个角度搭上了他的肩，他轻拍了两下，“去拿书包。”

吴世勋就向前走去，吴亦凡凝视着他的背影，等了一会儿，他没回过头，吴亦凡就渐渐的微笑起来。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

吴亦凡知道自己又在做梦了，而且还是那个梦，他非常心烦意乱，他没办法醒过来，也没办法加快梦的进程，总要等到那朵花最后变成一滩灰，梦才会结束，他才能够醒过来。

他已经有了经验，熟知梦里的每一个细节，所以中间等待花开的那段时间才更加煎熬。

这次和往常并没有什么不同，那朵百合花依然是那么的洁白，花苞的质地白到接近透明，像是发着圣洁的光。它伫立在一团没有颜色没有形态的介质中，形单影只，亭亭独立，茎干呈一个微妙的弧形，歪着脑袋像是在瞧你。

吴亦凡急躁的翻自己的口袋，没有香烟，没有手机，空空荡荡，连一个可供把玩的玩意儿都没有。

口袋内衬都被他翻了出来挂在外面，他也没心思把内衬塞回去，他的头发被抓得蓬松杂乱，衣服纽扣崩了几颗，还好裤子是完整的，他就以着这么一种邋遢的形象与那朵花对峙。邋遢？反正是在梦里。

他没事可干，胸口又塞着一把火，他只能不停地踱步，向左，向右，向前，向后。他并不敢向前太多，他畏惧结局来临，亲眼目睹又一次悲剧，同时又深深厌恶着它，厌恶很快演变成了憎恨，他恨它，他从未体验过这样深切入骨的恨意，这股恨意把他的眼睛烧得滚烫。

可他无论走到哪儿，他再回头，那朵花总还在原来的位置，没有离得远一点，当他快步向后退时，却可悲的发现距离不仅没有缩短，反而还近了些。

他这时候总算相信上帝的存在了，他是上帝手中的一颗棋子、一个玩具，他无法违抗上帝的旨意，他瘫倒在地，做什么都没用了，上帝不会如他的意，可上帝是谁？谁是上帝？

这里没有阳光，没有鸟鸣，没有风，所以，就算有一毫的变动他都能够清晰的感知到。他突然站了起来！

那朵花全身颤了颤，鼓囊的花苞像个气球一样胀开，又瘪下去，再膨胀，又紧缩，反复的充气放气，吴亦凡知道，这是要枯萎的预兆。

这时，他的愤怒、他的恨意也像打了气似的，冲破了他的头顶，也彻底击碎了他仅存的一丝理智。

我苦苦的等待却总是等不到回报，不仅不弥补我，还要折磨我，一次又一次，我等够了，也受够了……

他这么想着，突然果断几步跨到那朵花的面前，一把握住整个花苞，紧紧的捏在手心里。他竟然把那朵花掐死了。

他再摊开手，皱成一团的花瓣落在他的脚边，总算没有变成一堆灰，既然不能开花，还不如在它还未长成的时候就毁了它，总比最后它毁了自己好。

这里没有像以前一样变得漆黑，脚边的尸体还散发着微弱的光，说明这一切都是真的，这套理论在这个梦里也是适用的。他的手心里还残留着花的汁液，凑近了闻，能闻到似有若无的香味。

他的视线定在虚空中的某一点，目光凶狠且坚定，他缓缓把手抬高，附上自己的侧脸，那边脸上的一只眼就默默的流了一滴泪，说来也怪，只是一边流泪，那一只眼依然是干燥的。

看得再仔细一点，两半边脸的表情似乎都不一样了，左半边的眉头压得极低，眉梢抬得极高，眼神冰冷，右半边的眉头微微皱着，眉梢趋平，右眼又在不断的流泪，竟然显得异常悲戚。

他什么也不用做了，他在等，等花死，等梦醒。好在以后他再不用等了。花开的日子再也不用等了。

>>> 

吴亦凡费力的睁开眼，眼前还是有些朦朦胧胧的，门开了，一阵淡淡的花香飘过来，他循着响声望去，竟然看到梦里的那朵百合花正站在他的家里！

他在梦里耗去太多精力，已经没有多余的力气支撑着自己起来，他只能等着那朵花自己走到他面前。

还好没有让他失望，那朵比梦里长得还要水嫩还要洁白还要硕大的花竟真的一步一步的向他款款走来，走到他的面前，向他低下头，他就闻到一阵阵清香而温热的风。

也许是他刚刚醒来，他没有想到，一朵花不好好的住在花瓶里，反而站在他的房间里，还一步步向他走来，简直是做梦。也是，他梦做得多了，也分不清到底什么是梦什么是现实。

“……”有人说话，他却听不清，但这时候怎么会有别人说话，他很奇怪，他看着那朵花苞，渐渐的，环绕在花苞上一层朦胧的光晕一点点的褪去，露出了真实的一张脸。他清醒了。

吴世勋上了床，趴在吴亦凡身上，佯作抱怨，“叫我去洗澡，就这么短的时间，你怎么就睡着了……”

吴亦凡很想大哭一场，他说不清为什么，因为伤心？因为感动？好像都不是。好像都是。种种错杂的情绪在他脑子里打架，他却只是想狠狠哭一场。

吴世勋在他身上蹭来蹭去，明显求欢的行为，现在他却一点做的兴致都没了。

他把吴世勋的胳膊拉下来，让吴世勋看着自己，吴世勋几次想再搂住他，都被他拽了下来，吴世勋不太高兴，下巴收紧，微微撅着嘴。吴世勋的胳膊那么细，他一只手轻轻松松的就能握住他的整个手臂。

吴亦凡摇晃他，“你学习很紧张，要注意身体。”

吴世勋耸下肩膀，避开他的手，“我身体没事。”他知道吴亦凡在找借口，而且这借口找的非常冠冕堂皇，字面上都是为他着想，就是这样才让他反感，他暗暗咬牙却没法发泄出来。

吴亦凡笑着用手摸了一下他的下巴，看他抖了一下，又用指尖搔他脖子，他被搔得有些痒，又被吴亦凡这一招逗得着实受用，眼睛渐渐弯起来，一面放低下巴一面用手去挡吴亦凡，闹着闹着又笑出声来。

“走吧，看电影好不好？”吴亦凡用头去蹭他，“好不好？”

吴世勋是裸着的，被他的头发一蹭，全身都痒，无奈答应了。

“好吧好吧。哎，又要我穿起来。”他懒洋洋的跪在床上穿衣服，他现在的身材纤细的分不出性别，说是女孩似乎没有那么柔软，而且少了一些丰满，说是男孩又少了一些力量，光洁的小腿上没有一根汗毛。

说来也怪，他那里的毛不仅细而且疏，但是做正事的活却发育的很好，他只穿着一条内裤，他身上哪里都是非常瘦且平的，看起来十分好看，折一下就会断似的肢体做的任何动作在旁人看来都能称得上神奇。

你说，这么脆弱美丽的身体却在这个身体的拥有者的浪费下活过了十四年的时间，他那么不爱惜自己的身体，用自己的手亲自触碰有灰尘的地方，随意暴露在炙热的阳光下，把一副漂亮的身体穿到极其普通的衣服里去，这都是非常不应该的，该受到惩罚。

在吴亦凡看来，这样的身体，应当把全身包裹在最柔软透气的轻纱中，给关节再包上三层轻纱，脖子上系着一条淡色的手帕，当他手上沾染了灰尘，他就把系在颈侧的活结打开，用那条真丝的手帕拭手。

这样可能还不够安全，他要住在笼子里，并且这个笼子要非常大，常人无法威胁到住在里面的人。只有吴亦凡能进入，他每天就穿着消毒衣，带着由自己绣上花纹的手帕，走进这座华丽的笼子里，为吴世勋换下一条又一条永远不会重复的手帕。

他换手帕的时候，吴世勋还会微微歪着脑袋，方便他替他在颈侧打个精致的活结。

从吴亦凡的角度，能看到他微微垂着的眼，和毫无情绪的脸，一切都是这样安宁，世间万物仿佛达到了从未有过的统一和谐，每一次心跳、每一次呼吸、树叶的每一次摇摆、星光的每一次闪烁，仿佛都处在同一频率，他站在世界上最美丽的人的身边，在他居住的笼子里，为他系上一条最饱含深情的丝帕，每天都是如此，四季变化而他们却不会变，他们就从今天走向明天，走到以后未知的每一天中去，走向永恒。

而这样温柔纤细的身体，却单单带着个大包袱，吴亦凡每次看都觉得很不搭调，他都替吴世勋担心，他细小的胯骨怎么吊得起这么重的包袱，对他来说，走路都该是一种消耗。

那东西在他两腿之间蹭来蹭去，他时常向上提裤子，似乎是想拎着那个重重的行囊，减轻一些负担。吴亦凡很害怕有意外发生，他很害怕哪天他承受不了那样的重力，所以他时常要多为他想想。

吴世勋穿好了衣服，就靠在吴亦凡身上，一点提不起力的样子。

吴亦凡拍拍他，“先去外面等着，我马上就好。”

吴世勋侧头看他一眼，面上有些下意识的不高兴，“干什么啊？”

“洗个脸，刚睡着了，乱七八糟的。”

“那你快点。”吴世勋走下地，拖鞋拖在地上，声音很沉重。说完还瞥了一眼，似怒似嗔。

“马上。”

吴世勋刚关房门，吴亦凡就扑通一声跪了下来，双手掩面，他的肩膀不停抖动，但是指缝间依然干燥。在被他双手罩住的脸上，是一双正悲泣却没有一滴泪的眼。你才是我的上帝，这一部你自导自演的好戏，偏偏把我玩弄在鼓里。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

其实吴亦凡根本不想看电影，他在家里那一觉睡得很累，他始终觉得没有醒过来。电影院里他又睡着了。

他被吴世勋摇醒的时候没有做梦，或者说，他想不起来自己有没有做梦。

吴世勋气鼓鼓的看着他，“你又睡着了。”

吴亦凡摸了摸下巴，“对不起啊。”

“哼。”吴世勋扭过头，“在家里也是的，那么一会儿就睡过去了，现在又睡着了，还看电影呢，根本是在敷衍我嘛……”

吴亦凡笑了两声，也是觉得自己三番两次扫他的兴不应该，放下二郎腿凑过去哄他，一手搭着他的肩一手抓着他的手臂，“这部电影没意思……”

吴世勋眉头微抬，抢话反驳道：“怎么没意思，打打杀杀的，声音一直都很大，就你睡着了。”

吴亦凡晃了晃他，笑着讨好说：“别这么大声，旁人都看过来了。”

吴世勋的脖子昂的直直的，出声还是降低了音量，“就你还要脸呢。”

吴亦凡笑了笑，“打扰到别人也是不好的。”

电影还没结束，吴亦凡是没兴趣，但是吴世勋没说要走，他就一直安定坐着，这次他没再睡着。

吴世勋过一会儿瞄吴亦凡一眼，手里的爆米花越吃越没滋味，他小幅度的蹭过去，小声说：“老师……”

吴亦凡把视线从荧幕上移开，他平常不关注新鲜事物，这部电影也是吴世勋指名看的，他进来没多久又睡着了，现在看也是没头没尾，而且他心思也不再电影上，他只是看着，并不知道看了些什么。

他用眼神询问，“嗯？”

吴世勋舔了舔嘴唇，含糊道：“你没生我气吧……”像是咬着后槽牙发出的声音。

吴亦凡手臂搭在旁边扶手上，做出倾听的样子，“我生什么气？”

“我刚才……”吴世勋越说越小声，他说一个字吴亦凡就嗯一声，“说你不要脸……”

他说到最后一个字的时候吴亦凡的眼睛已经弯成月牙，吴亦凡抚上他的后颈，说：“就为了这么个事偷偷摸摸看我那么久啊。”

吴世勋抱着爆米花也靠着他，支支吾吾的说：“我怕……”

吴亦凡凑近他的脸，说：“那你觉得我要脸吗？”

吴世勋抬眼看着吴亦凡在荧幕的光中黑黑白白的脸，羞涩的笑了一下，没说话。

吴亦凡左右端详吴世勋的脸，在他的鼻尖说：“电影还看吗？”

吴世勋看看电影院后面，人不算太多，方便他们走，就拉着吴亦凡的手，起身出了电影院。

他牵吴亦凡的手一点都不忌讳，他也根本没考虑过，想拉就拉着，想挽就挽着。不过旁人看来，也就是一个大人带着个小孩子，吴世勋高是高了点，但是看起来还是小。

吴世勋跟上去紧紧贴着吴亦凡的手臂，“我们去哪儿？”

吴亦凡揽住他的肩膀，“想去哪儿？”

吴世勋很果断，“去你家。”

吴亦凡刮了刮他的鼻子，“才出来又回去？”

吴世勋两个黑䞭䞭的瞳孔晃到眼角抬起来看了他一眼又快速晃回去，一声不吭，不言而喻。

吴亦凡脸上的笑意却渐渐淡了。

>>> 

吴亦凡硬是拉着吴世勋在小公园里逛了又逛，周末人稍微多点，但是也多不到哪儿去，大多是老年人锻炼身体，再有就是一对对的情侣背对着人，两个人交叠着坐在一起。

吴世勋在吴亦凡的臂膀下抬起头，叫他：“老师。”

吴亦凡脸向他撇过来了一点。

吴世勋问：“我可以叫你名字吗？”

吴亦凡看着他，抿着嘴微笑，“不可以。”

吴世勋的表情不是很惊讶，也看不出来受伤，只是愣了一下。

吴亦凡立马笑了出来，改口道：“你想叫什么就叫什么，老师允许你。”

吴世勋“啊”了一声，算是听到。

吴亦凡用一根手指弹了弹他的脸颊，说：“叫一声来听听。”

吴世勋的眼神像是吴亦凡给他讲题的时候，亮晶晶的，带着点求知若渴，“吴亦凡。”

吴亦凡挑起一边嘴角，点点头应道：“嗯。”

吴世勋在他臂弯蹭了蹭，又抬起头说：“还是叫你老师吧。”

吴亦凡懒懒眨了下眼，“为什么？”

吴世勋认真的想了想，“我觉得还是这样好。”到底没说原因。

吴亦凡被他郑重的小样子逗笑了，挂在他身上的手拿下来搭在他肩上拍了拍，“随你。”

>>> 

自从吴世勋到他家来，吴亦凡已经很长一段时间不去那个房间了。

那个房间里的东西都积上了一层薄薄的灰尘，但是还没有人去擦拭，好像已经被人遗忘了。

吴亦凡最近总是听到家里有声响，说不出来是什么声音，有点像哨声，但是又没有那么响亮，怕是闹鬼了，这家里除了他自己还有谁。

后来他发现这声音在厨房里听得最清楚，他循着声音找过去，好像是在橱柜后面。

他盯着橱柜门酝酿了会儿，突然想了起来，一把拉开柜门，那只鸽子在笼子里扑的欢腾，多长时间了竟然还没死，不饿死也得闷死吧，命真大。

吴亦凡提着鸟笼把水池里一扔，切起菜来。今晚上加菜。

对了，给吴世勋也送去点，补一补。

他去的时候吴世勋家里人都在，夫妻俩留他吃饭，他没肯。

吴世勋他妈把他从门后拽出来，“不跟你们老师打个招呼吗，多没礼貌。”

吴世勋左脚绊右脚的走出来，似笑非笑的看着吴亦凡，不说话。

没说几句话，吴亦凡就要走了，他本来也没打算过来干嘛。

夫妻俩挺不好意思，吴世勋他妈碰碰他，“跟你们老师再见啊。”

吴世勋咬着唇看他走进电梯，一直没说话。该说的眼神里说了一万遍，这份属于这个年纪特有的羞涩与娇矜，混在吴世勋欲说还休的眼里，吴亦凡，他懂。

他汤刚煲好就送过去了，回来才吃饭。

这只鸽子饿了几天，都饿瘦了，哪儿哪儿都不行，吴亦凡喝了一口，深深的叹了口气，剩下的全都倒了。再好的东西也要在最好的时间享用，等到变成次品就得不偿失了。

天气越来越冷，吴世勋没有发现，他们也不过只做过一次爱，现在甚至连亲吻都没有。季节更迭，春天总有再来的时候，而有些人似乎连其他的也想有重新来过的机会。

他们见面的时间越来越少，也不稀奇，要中考了，谁顾得上。就吴亦凡除了上两节课就到处闲晃，不过他也不怎么晃，除了照顾他那些花花草草，在办公室里，没人知道他在干什么。

也不是说他和其他教师关系不好，但旁人看他总觉得有些怪。平常跟他说话一副文质彬彬的样子，但他一般不主动找人说话，他不说话的时候总有些说不出来的阴郁，但你要问他怎么了，他又立马礼貌的对你笑，就是这样才叫人无法接近他，慢慢的也就没人想接近他了。

他从办公室可以看到操场上的学生，都穿着宽大的校服，不过这个时候不再松垮垮，冬天都穿的很多，没什么好看的。

但是女孩子露出来的脖子还是很漂亮，高中的男孩子大多有成年人的样子了，那一具具修长纤细的肢体都逃不开枯萎的命运，长成一个个节肢昆虫。

吴亦凡把手覆上自己的左胸，他穿的本来就不是很多，办公室里有空调，他身上只有一件薄薄的羊毛衫，他宽阔的手比他的整个左胸还要大，很快就体会到一下下强而有力的锤动，他屏住呼吸，觉得整个身子都在随心跳振动。明明可以近到这么短的距离，他感觉手握起来就能把那颗振动的血泵握在手里。

他真想把自己这颗心挖出来，好看一看他到底是怎么想的，他是越来越糊涂了。到底那颗不大的心里有多少个小小的抽屉，里面放了多少写了字的纸条，他要看一看，这颗心是不是他自己的。

他迫不及待的想要衰老，他恨透了现在这种敷衍的状态，这样中庸的年纪。他的头发还是黑的，他的腿还是直的，他的心脏还是每秒七十次的跳动着，他看着楼下的高度，想象自己跳下去会先摔断哪条腿，如果姿势正确可以直接摔断脖子当场归西。

时间啊，再大的火都不能熬的快一点。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

吴世勋考完了，意味着这段时间缺失的他们可以一起补回来。他很开心，兴冲冲地到吴亦凡家里找他，可是吴亦凡不在。几次都是这样，他有些不开心了。

大热的天，吃了几次闭门羹，透心凉。

他一脚踢翻了吴亦凡家门前的扫帚，嫌它碍事得很。正准备离开，走了几步又折返回来把倒了的扫帚扶起来。

他就坐在吴亦凡家门外的地面上等他。

他本来嫌地上脏，只是靠着门等。可渐渐地他感到身体在向下塌落，那双细瘦的腿无法继续安全支撑着他的上半身，脚尖抵在地上扭动着，挣扎着好再继续维持一会儿。在外人看来，这位十分不健康的身体的拥有者，却意识不到自身与他人的差异。

少年瘦弱的身体如同无法舒展的病患一般，蜗居在自己固步自封的世界里，任谁看来都是病入膏肓的模样。他伸出衣领外幼嫩的脖颈，似乎是刻意给生存在空气里的病毒可趁之机，就像不能见风长期静养的病人却只穿着薄薄的病服便出来透气一般，他却并不认为自己正在亲手酝酿对自己的毒害。

他的腿扭动着，仿佛不足够承担起上面那个离腿最近的单薄的屁股的重量。他的整个身体只有屁股是带有肉体的弧线与弹性的，其他地方都如同潮落之后湿润平滑的河床一般。他的背也不恰当地佝偻着。他年轻的身体却表现出一副老态龙钟的样子。可也只有少年因身体的疲惫而做出的老态才显得优雅灵动。

虽说他细长的身材如同蠕虫一般扭曲，并不能称得上“优雅”，但对于拥有年轻的、且尚未察觉自身的年轻的身体，与无需掩饰的年轻的脸庞的少年，他做出的任何动作在年轻的滋养液里的浸淫下，都可以是美丽且耐看的。像是经过精心排练的舞台剧一般，将身体的姿势与手臂的高度都在无意识的做作中，调整到每一眼都赏心悦目的地步。

明明该是因为年龄过小而不被成年人看重的位置，却正因为年纪小，而被已经枯萎的虎视眈眈的成年人当做高贵的维纳斯一般奉为圣洁的神像。

每个成年人都会成长为一个变态，无论是男人还是女人，都会在成年之后，或是在变老的过程中，逐渐成长为一个以窥视未成年人为饱腹途径的变态。他们饥饿地消耗着一代又一代的未成年人。这个群体却只增不减，所以国家要不停地催生，维持着他们的食物来源，好让这个世界的经济基础得以继续生存。

他们也是从相反的位置过来的，也曾经身为少年过，但他们无法在同一时间具有两种身份。少年时，他们一无所知，被当作食物肆意剥削。等到他们干涸，进入社会时，就会被成年人无情地抛弃，充作被轻视的劳动力。他们已经不再具备美丽的身体和眼神，失去了被欣赏的价值，所以可以毫不留情地从他们的体力中榨取金钱，去买下一代少年的时间。

而当他们已经变为绝对的成年人时，就算他们依然保持着少年的理想与心智，但对于失去了少年的外表的人，他们不再具备重回少年的资格。仅仅依靠自身的意愿是无法做到的，他们还需要来自于欣赏他们的人的批准。

他们的美是不依靠自己判断得来的。美是被别人欣赏的。美丽的人可能永远也不知道自己真实的模样，因为他感到自己与他人格格不入，所以厌弃自己的长相，将美的当作丑的，浪费地过完这一生。

已经显出老态的人是无法在故意做出老态时还会显得好看的，无论是多么漂亮健壮的成年人。与少年一比较，就会像个故意做出的笑话一般，因为太过努力而显得无比羞愧。少年的美丽如同拂过湖面的风，迎面吹来的只有他那一张洁白单薄的面孔。

不得不承认，少年能够带给我们的不仅仅是美貌，我们只是将这一部分的作用无限扩大，其实少年的美貌并不一定就那么神奇。很多时候当我们回头看时，记忆中曾一度认为再也不会忘记和拥有第二张的那张面孔并没有多出色。或许称得上端正，但令我们在无数个深夜为之哭泣的那张美貌仅仅只是因为美貌吗？还是只是我们需要一个借口来让我们爱他，好让我们相信这个世界上至少还有这样一个避风港？

少年到底也只是一群少不更事的孩子，他能够带给你的只有幼稚的话语和令你头疼的索取。他无法给予你宽容的拥抱和喘息的时间，让你念念不忘的，是你自己在脑海中遐想过的他们以青春和美貌对于这个麻木的世界的救助。你以为他们只靠一张脸就能令世人钻入深邃的思想的洞穴里寻找失去的自己，你以为自以为是的成年人会花费自己被压缩过的重复的时间，去探索他们脸孔底下蕴藏的终极的秘密，就好像成年人们不是总是选择使用货币去支付并理解他们美貌的表面含义似的。

你以为这个世界会流尽自己的血去理解一个人以便爱他，但他们不过只是一群年少无知的孩子。他们无力的肩膀上甚至无法放上一句轻薄的话语，他们最擅长的事便是辜负。而成年人太会算计，他们太在乎得到。那群健忘的少年和这群吝啬的成年人便如同狭路相逢的敌人一般，进行一场无法避免的对峙。

结果，除了强奸案与乱伦，其余都是少年大获全胜。因为当那群早已缺少燃油的成年人失去少年稚嫩的怀抱做避风港时便都六神无主，如同一个找不到奶吃的婴儿。而只有当他投入到少年人毫无防备的怀抱中时，只有当他搂抱着少年没有智力打扰的身体时，他才回到了母亲的身边。

 

只是经历了中考，吴世勋突然之间就好像成为了一个大孩子了。

吴亦凡回到家的时候，就看到吴世勋敞开双腿坐在自己的门前，背脊抵在木门上，一条腿屈起，一条腿放在地上。在从亮堂的外面进入到昏暗的楼梯间时，视觉还没能得以适应，深色的木门映衬着吴世勋白色的短袖，显得那个人影只是白晃晃的一团。

“啊，是你啊。”等到吴亦凡看清，他慢悠悠地说道，好像一点也不惊讶，一点也不慌张。他明明刻意躲着吴世勋。

吴世勋背贴着门慢慢站起来。他没有用上手，只是用腿部支撑着身体的抬起。

他坐在那里时还像个大孩子，但当他一张口，就又变成了和他的年龄相比，迟到了很多的幼童。他微微皱着眉头，并不很生气，只是有些委屈，“你为什么躲着我？”

吴亦凡对他微笑，“我没有躲着你。”他走到门前，吴世勋不得已让开。他拿出了钥匙，在昏暗的环境下费劲地找寻钥匙孔。

他的语气很平静，正是这种平静无波，对于陌生人可以称得上是亲切的语气惹恼了吴世勋。

吴世勋打掉了吴亦凡手里的钥匙，吴亦凡还没能打开门。

他不在意吴亦凡是不是能够回家，他就是不想让他如意。

吴亦凡让他伤心了，却当作什么事都没有发生。他自己偷偷地哭过。

他怕自己做错了什么事，才惹得吴亦凡对他不满意，或者是吴亦凡担心影响到他学习。现在他已经考完了，总该没有理由了。可是吴亦凡骗他。

如果吴亦凡是因为用心良苦才躲开他，那就不会在他问为什么躲着他的时候，不假思索地用平静的态度进行否定。如果是这样的答案，他就知道吴亦凡一定在骗他。

吴世勋捂着脸转向角落，一个人呜呜地抽泣起来，单薄的肩膀间或耸动着。此时的他因为手臂挤在胸前，背后的肩胛骨得以隆起。印在没有弹性的短袖衬衫上，更加显出这个年纪的身体特有的直白和透明。

在吴亦凡看来，这是多漂亮的一幅景象。也只有样子漂亮。如果是与他无关的哭声，那就更让他喜欢。

等到吴亦凡捡起钥匙，他才直起身，吴世勋就突然转过身，抱住了吴亦凡的肩膀。

吴世勋的个子比吴亦凡矮上不少，个头也小了不少，两条手臂要费点劲才能环住吴亦凡的肩膀。

“你为什么不理我？”他的声音里带着由哭泣引起的浓重的鼻音，闷在胸腔里。被他抱着的吴亦凡，觉得怀里像是抱着一面不知道该怎样敲打自己的鼓，嗡嗡直响。

吴亦凡伸出一只手，从吴世勋的手腕摸到手掌，握住了吴世勋的手。然后缓慢却并不退让地使上力气，把吴世勋的一只手掰了下来。

他把钥匙插进锁孔，在沉默昏暗的环境下，锁头喀拉喀拉的响声似乎尤其刺耳。吴世勋以一种认命的姿态，悲伤地闭上了眼睛。

他的头靠在吴亦凡的肩头，嘴角无助地下落。他像是为了避免锁被打开的刺响进入自己的耳朵般，闭上了眼睛。他不愿意面对吴亦凡表达出想要远离他的意向。他笨拙地效仿低劣的逃避方式，用薄薄一层眼皮隔绝真实的世界。但是被昏暗的环境放大的锁声不受视觉的限制，他像是找错了逃跑的通道一般，露出了短处的缺口。所以在面临打击时，便一点准备也没有。与其说他是伤心，他更像是受到了惊吓。

门终于被成功打开，但由于吴世勋站在门前，阻碍了门被继续打开，门只是尴尬得半开着，好像在指责吴世勋的不识相。所以吴世勋的另一只手从吴亦凡的肩头慢慢滑落，路过吴亦凡的手臂、吴亦凡的腰部，再到只能触摸到吴亦凡的衣角，最后失落地甩荡到自己的身边。

他的身体也离开了吴亦凡，不再靠在吴亦凡的身上。他抬起了头，依靠自己的力气支撑着身体。从由吴亦凡的身体作依靠，再到只凭借自己的力气站立着，明明后者才是自己最常也是最该使用的方式，他却像是被夺走了什么，悲戚地委屈起来。

但此时他却强忍眼中的泪水。其实他不擅长忍住眼泪，有时就算他不想要哭，眼泪却无法止住。所以现在只是他还没有到非哭不可的时候，并不是他的毅力对他的眼泪产生的作用。大概是刚才哭过一阵子，得到一些发泄，眼泪还有积攒的余地。

他抬起头看着昏暗环境下的吴亦凡，吴亦凡的脸也是模糊不清的。他抽泣着，只是由于刚才的哭泣无法止住的惯性行为，并没有泪水流下。他陷入了对吴亦凡的注视中，抽泣也逐渐轻缓下来。

吴亦凡进入门里，吴世勋只是感觉到吴亦凡的背影离自己越来越远，着急起来，想要挽留。但介于刚才吴亦凡对自己的态度，他不知道还能做出什么让吴亦凡再对他产生兴趣。仓皇之间他想说出一些话，却因为不知道说些什么，又什么都不敢说，所以听起来只是含糊不清的嘟哝。

但是因为他语气里的着急和无法学会使用自己力量的柔弱，倒是显得他特别可怜，引人同情。

吴亦凡只是向门里走进几步，便回过头，对吴世勋说：“进来。”

吴世勋止住了抽泣的动作，睁大了眼睛，睫毛还湿漉漉的。刚被泪水洗过，他的脸看起来似乎尤其软嫩。

吴亦凡招招手，“进来啊。”

房间里还没有开灯，只有走廊里没有力道的灯光像是悲戚的鬼一样，残存地游进来，附着在吴世勋的背后。

但是吴世勋能够看到黑暗中的吴亦凡。仅仅只是一个影子，他只需要一个像是掺进雾气的轮廓，就能够辨识出吴亦凡的样貌和穿着。他是如此熟悉吴亦凡的外表。

他的年龄还小，视力尤其好，不像吴亦凡，批改卷子需要戴眼镜。他靠着那双年轻而尤其明亮的眼睛，将吴亦凡的外貌一丝丝细致地收入眼底。然后只需要一颗火星，就能够点亮整幅画面，吴亦凡的相貌就会在他的心里重现，比现实还要清晰。

他走近两步。他一直看着吴亦凡，没有注意脚下，差点被门槛绊倒。还好他只是踉跄了下。吴亦凡伸出手的时候，他正好已经到达吴亦凡的身前。

他没有顾及吴亦凡伸出的手，而是一头扎进了吴亦凡的怀里，张开双臂抱住了吴亦凡的腰。

吴亦凡的手飘飘摇摇地慢慢落下，在空中犹豫不安，像是被风卷走的落叶，最终还是放在吴世勋的肩头。

他个子高大，原本就习惯性地驼背，此时为了照顾吴世勋的身高，他微微弯下腰，在旁边看起来像是把吴世勋窝进自己的怀抱里。他那个样子像是草原上躲藏的动物，失去了游刃有余的优雅，为了生存而卑微起来。

门没有关，外面昏暗的灯光依旧没有动弹，看起来死气沉沉。

吴亦凡是习惯了的，但是他突然觉得自己苦了这个孩子，他从未想过事情会发展到这种地步。这个孩子如此年轻、清新、漂亮，就像是被养在垃圾场里的花。假以时日，它的香味会不会也被垃圾的气味所侵染？


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

吴世勋把脸顽固地埋在吴亦凡的怀里，带着具有生机的柔韧力，仿佛种下一粒种子。他发出的声音闷闷的，“老师，你讨厌我了吗？”

吴亦凡的手移到了吴世勋的头顶。吴世勋的头盖骨又窄又薄，和瓶盖一样，可以依靠人为力量扭开。他轻柔地抚摸了两下吴世勋柔软的发丝，“没有。”

吴世勋的头发又细又软，是亚洲人常有的直发，看起来很容易断。少有男孩子会有这样的发质。

吴亦凡像是宽容地忍住了哭泣一般，露出了怜爱的笑容，补充道：“老师一直很喜欢你。”

吴世勋抬起头，一脸天真地看着吴亦凡。因为太过靠近吴亦凡，所以下巴必须得高高昂起。

他的脸上一片空白，没什么也没有。只是因为对什么都保持无知，才表现出纯真的神态。他那副样子天真得让人可怜，让人对他哑口无言。

吴亦凡低下头看着吴世勋。他因为要照顾吴世勋的姿势，腰弯得厉害。他露出像屋内残存的灯光一样模糊又柔和的笑容，“高中上哪一所？想好了吗？”

他牵着吴世勋在门口的矮柜上坐下。吴世勋的腿和他的腿依靠着，在黑暗的环境下，肢体的热度尤其惹人注意。

或许是吴世勋年纪小体温高，也或许是自己的温度并不容易被本人所察觉，吴亦凡觉得从吴世勋的腿部感受到的温度滚烫得吓人，像是沸腾了似的。但是吴世勋又是一副平静无波的样子，这说明这就是他往日的体温，不值得惊讶。

吴亦凡像是害怕那种温度一样，不经意地想要远离。但当他的腿往旁边倾斜时，吴世勋的腿似乎本来就软弱无力地倚靠着他，他的腿一倾斜，吴世勋的腿便也跟着倒了过来。

吴世勋的身体也像是坐不正一样，曲折地靠在吴亦凡的臂膀上。吴亦凡搂住他的肩膀，半抱着他让他坐直。但等到吴亦凡放手，吴世勋又回到了原来的姿态，软绵绵地靠着他。

吴世勋一无所知地睁大了空洞的眼睛，看着吴亦凡纠正他的身体。他不知道吴亦凡在做什么，只是觉得疑惑。但并不因为疑惑而急躁，只是用一双眼睛目不转睛地盯着吴亦凡，静静地等待着吴亦凡自己给他解答，不发出一点声响。

吴亦凡在尝试之后发现并没有作用，他原本也对吴世勋的姿态并不强求，他只是觉得吴世勋紧靠着他的温度让他不太舒服。但是吴世勋依靠着他无法离开的样子，像是残疾得要靠着他才能勉强支撑起身体，又让吴亦凡不忍心为了这一点小事强逼。他可以忍忍。

他忍耐着吴世勋烫得让他不自在的温度，仍旧组织出自然的笑容，“和老师说说，高中去哪里上？”

吴世勋高昂着下巴看着吴亦凡，然后又低下头，把脸埋在吴亦凡的怀里，“还没有问妈妈。”

他靠在吴亦凡的怀里，温度和吴亦凡更加贴近，说话的时候温暖的气息窜进吴亦凡衬衫纽扣之间的空隙里。吴亦凡因为不得不呼吸，胸膛起伏的时候像是压泵一样把吴世勋的温热的吐息吸进身体，贴在皮肤上游走，让他感到像在被没有攻击性的火烤一般。

吴世勋身上的气息带有少年青涩的浅淡的体味，和他衣物散发出的清香融合，气味比他看起来要更加成熟。他看起来像是会散发出奶腥味的样子，闻起来却怡人得让人惊讶。吴亦凡闭起眼时，凭借气味的辨识，就好像怀里不是吴世勋一样，这样让他少了许多排斥感。

他开始讨厌吴世勋了。他不知道为什么。当他看到吴世勋的面容，依然是那张天真白皙的脸，他的手腕还像新长出的竹节那样，他的气味也让吴亦凡感到惬意，当吴亦凡闭上眼睛抱住吴世勋的身体时，那样恰好的身躯大小和肢体的弹性令吴亦凡感到满意，那就像是他找寻已久的恰好的模范。

什么也没有变，甚至吴世勋身上的太多特质让他过于满意而舍不得地留恋，但当他再次看到吴世勋时，仿佛是被想象中的奶腥味熏到一样，忍不住地反胃。

或许爱到极致之后，总是要伴随着无法避免的厌恶。

吴亦凡似乎已经不记得以前是怎样爱着吴世勋。或许曾经的爱只是他的错觉，或许他只是自以为爱着他。

“听爸爸妈妈安排吗？”他轻声说。

“老师觉得哪所学校比较好？”吴世勋依然埋在吴亦凡的怀里，嘴唇贴着吴亦凡的衣服，一张一合里，滚烫的吐息钻进衣物的纹理中。就算那股热度无法穿透衣物到达皮肤，但他的嘴唇在衣物上引起的轻微的波动，仿佛让热源都集中在那一圈，压得吴亦凡几乎喘不过气。

吴亦凡可以给他好好分析学校之间的优劣，但是他此时十分不想说话，像是开口说话的时候，会担心反胃的后果。他安慰着吴世勋，“等分数出来再说吧。”

吴世勋像他一样重复着，“等分数出来再说。”

吴亦凡似乎都不知道自己下一刻该做些什么。仅仅失去了去爱的热情，他突然之间就像是被抽走所有的力量和灵魂，变成了另外一个人。他不知道自己该做什么，想做什么，如果去做，那他的原因和目的是什么。如果他什么都不想要，又何必去做。

他失去了爱情，就像是失去了生活的基本机能，连生存都受到了影响。但他不是被迫被夺去爱情。他是为什么会失去的？

吴亦凡的手伸向背后，轻轻抓住吴世环住自己腰部的手，像刚才将吴世勋从自己的肩部掰下一样，让吴世勋的手臂缓慢坚定地松开。

或许是吴世勋还保留着当时被剥离依靠的恐惧，后怕地不肯放松肢体，手臂僵硬地伸直，不让吴亦凡把他的手臂收回来。所以吴亦凡只是抓着吴世勋的手腕，分开了吴世勋的手，但他的腰部依然嵌在吴世勋用手臂打开的怀抱里。

吴世勋的手从手腕处落下，五指向下，无力地耷拉下来，在黑暗的剪影中显得奄奄一息，不再只是年幼的柔弱。

他抬起头疑惑地看着吴亦凡。吴亦凡快速地眨了眨眼，避开了视线。他不希望吴世勋再这么看着他。

不知道是因为他不想要吴世勋这么看着他才导致的，还是因为他本身就这么想，他开始厌恶吴世勋的这种眼神和这副表情。可他原本是多么喜爱吴世勋那样因为无知才表现出来的冷清和纯真。曾经让他为之雀跃的东西却已经开始让他感到倒胃口。

就算他不再喜欢吴世勋，他也没有想过会反而让他不得不远离。为什么他会产生这样的感觉？如果感觉已经消失，只是冷却还不足够吗？为什么在如此短暂的时间内，将他的喜好完全剥夺？甚至仿佛在报复他曾经的热度一样，用与之强度相对的激烈的厌恶来替代？

吴亦凡想要微笑，却只勉强弯起一边嘴角，“回家去好不好？”

吴世勋没有说话，抬起上身亲了吴亦凡一下。只是嘴唇表面简单的触碰。

吴亦凡的眉头紧缩地皱了一下，像是被电触到，无法控制。

啊，那种触感，那种气味，甚至藏在干燥柔软的嘴唇之下潜有的湿润的部分，果真让他无法忍受。

他想，他不该在那么早的时候就和吴世勋做爱。那甚至不是做爱。吴世勋对于性爱还一无所知，连阴茎都像是在和吴亦凡发生关系之后才长大起来的。之前没有发挥它本身的作用，只是安静地待在他的腿间，像是个多余的物件。

如果一方都对于正在发生的事不知情，尽管清醒，却是在被隐瞒的状态下，被动地劝诱参与进来，这怎么能称之为做爱？他不知道他们在做的是什么，有什么意义，他没有从中获得这件事本该带来的身体的快乐，那怎么能算是共谋？

想要的只有吴亦凡，获取快乐的也只有他，真正参与的只有他一人。吴世勋只是作为吴亦凡要获得快乐必有的要素和途径。

他是被吴亦凡“得到”的，性爱只是一种表现形式。性爱本该互相拥抱，但因为他根本没有参与进来，只是作为一个物件，被吴亦凡在进行性爱的道路上固定在一个必不可少的位置。无论这种方式是性爱还是拥抱，或只是在心灵层面的拥有与归属，他都是被吴亦凡“得到”了。

吴亦凡现在明白自己不该过早拥有吴世勋的。那时他太急躁，害怕接触吴世勋的机会稍纵即逝，也害怕吴世勋过快地成熟。他要在他热爱的吴世勋仍旧活生生在他面前时，将他得到，他就不会在日后留下遗憾。

他曾经离那些少年那么远，他不想要靠他们太近。离美妙的梦境太近，让他恐惧。他害怕自己的腥臭会沾染那些无法抵抗细菌的梦，也怕自己被照耀在那种梦境的灯光下。他觉得自己一个人活得很好，他仍将如此规律地活下去，在恐惧中等待着未知的衰老。

但是他却在那一次做了错误的选择。他从前没有这么做过，并没有相似的例子作为参考，所以他劝慰自己，他可以冲动一次。或许那会让他更加快乐一些，而想要快乐很难。吴世勋从离他很远的远方走来，站在他的门前，睁着黑得在远处看不到眼白的瞳仁，叫着他，“老师”。多么道貌岸然的称呼。

尽管吴世勋从远处靠近，但依然没有破坏吴亦凡在远处看到他时所留下的印象，他丝毫没有让他失望，是一个空白干净又柔韧漂亮的孩子。吴亦凡满心欢喜，就像对自己也重燃希望一样。他的判断没有错，他对吴世勋的倾心是值得的。

那时他怎么会知道自己的做法会是错的？

只有到了现在，他才从自己所有无法克制的感受中醒悟过来，他当初不该碰吴世勋的。

如果要让他来决定，他会将他与吴世勋的距离仅维持在依靠望远镜才能达到的距离。

不过现在不可能了。他无法再忍受下去，他不想再与吴世勋共处一室，他怕他会因为想要销毁让他厌恶的源头，而破坏吴世勋的肉体。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

吴亦凡尽快搬了家，那当然是他租的房子。他卖掉了所有望远镜和摄影器材，算上之前他的一些积蓄，所以还余下了不少钱。

但是他没有换工作。他以为吴世勋已经上了高中，和自己不会再碰到。

吴世勋知道他在故意躲自己，特意找到学校来。这个小机灵鬼。

眼看着他要扑进自己怀里，吴亦凡抢先牵过了吴世勋的手，使他们之间的距离保持不再靠近的状态。

这倒也不怪吴世勋。之前吴亦凡和他之间的距离过于亲密，不知道界限在哪里，已经让他养成了习惯。他看到吴亦凡想要接近，因为被抛弃的恐惧和焦虑想要从吴亦凡的身上得到安慰，更需要通过肢体的贴近获取心理上安定的确认。

那不是他为了向他人显示他与吴亦凡的关系故意做出的行为，他只是在看到吴亦凡时就下意识地想要扑向他，像是迷路的雏鸟。但也就像当雏鸟长得过大，父母的巢已经容不下它，会把它当成外人一样毫不留情地赶走。他会是这样的雏鸟吗？他是因为已经长大，才不被吴亦凡喜爱吗？这是吴亦凡自己也想要知道的事。

但厌恶已经先于意识来到，有时吴亦凡甚至分辨不清他厌恶的到底是什么，是吴世勋本身吗？还是其余和吴世勋相牵连的东西，吴世勋只是遭受无妄之灾？但就算是这样，他无法将吴世勋和那些牵连他的事物所分割，吴世勋融入了吴亦凡意识的泥沼之中，无法再像初次见到他一样，将他只当做独立于自己的物体所看待。

吴世勋似乎也被染上吴亦凡的颜色，在吴亦凡看来显得五彩斑斓，但那看在旁人眼中或许是称得上锦上添花的特质，却恰好不是吴亦凡所愿望的颜色。

如果吴亦凡想要一个和自身相似的复制品，或是像是想要自己被承认，或能够证明自己的影响力一般，将自己的影子印在对方身上的话，他会比现在更爱自己。那他就不会再连自己的吐息都害怕过早散发出年老的气味。这与现实恰好相反。

在他年轻的时候，他也不如自负的男孩子那样贪恋自己本身，他甚至不像吴世勋那样对自己本身保持因为意识不到优势所以不在乎的状态。他尽早就开始焦虑自己的身体状况。在初中生中称得上是壮硕的个头没有让他引以为傲，他在人群中尽可能窝起自己的身体，尽管如此他还是引起不少视线的交集。

这让他养成了长期驼背的习惯。他驼背得比一般人要厉害，比他个头再高大一些的人也不如他严重。他表现得像是个不堪身高重负的病人。年轻时他的皮肤经过久晒变成黝黑色，所以面色并不会显得苍白。但表情又总是很勉强，就像是病弱时被强迫又不会反抗一样六神无主，笑的样子比他运动时还要显得疲惫。也不知道他是怎么学习得到如今的成果的。

就像出于对自己的不信任，或是对于神秘感和惊喜的向往，吴亦凡才会不喜欢属于自己的身体和特质吧。这也仅仅只是一种猜测，因为他无法再与自身割离，也无法论证这种说法的正确性。这还是一种较为简单与朝好处想的猜测。

吴亦凡知道人比他所知的要复杂得多，索性他在很早以前就放弃了去追根究底的想法，同时也放过了自己。如果他想要去做某件事，不得不做，不做会死，那他就算犯下罪行，对于他本身来说，也都是值得的吧。所以他不再强求自己去寻找一个能够说服自己的原因，只是在掂量取舍的重要性之间，割裂自己般地做出选择。

现在报应来了。

吴世勋被他牵着手，始终无法与他再次缩短距离，一脸难办的神色。身侧靠近吴亦凡，但却无法继续贴近，几次失败，身体像是迷路一样左右摇晃着不知道该放进那里。他那副样子就像不能只依靠自己站立似的，仿佛一只人形的寄居蟹，非要个外壳让他躲藏，遮蔽自己的身体。

以前他总是像害怕受到伤害一样躲进吴亦凡的怀抱，他那时的表情不是羞怯，而是担忧，甚至害怕身后的空气。像是绑在吴亦凡腰间的挂件，怎么也甩不掉。

“老师，你为什么不愿意见我？”吴世勋当自己还小似的，抓着吴亦凡的两根手指。不过吴亦凡的手也确实很大，手指被吴世勋抓在手里还露出一截。这样相比较起来，确实是大人和孩子的手。

吴亦凡弯下腰来看着吴世勋的脸，“我没有不愿意……”

吴世勋突然叫喊起来，打断了吴亦凡，“你骗人！你有！”他似乎还有没有说完的话，愣了一会儿，但是却说不出来，只张着嘴喘气。

吴亦凡离他太近，被他突然提高的音量震得耳膜一阵刺痛。他不禁皱起眉，偏过脑袋。

在吴世勋说完那句话之后，过了一段时间他也没有再说出话，吴亦凡也有时间慢慢从那阵物理的冲击中缓过神来。

身体有时和神经一样敏感，肉体的疼痛也会影响到感觉上的优劣。吴世勋让吴亦凡的耳膜刺痛，吴亦凡似乎因此更加不耐烦。他想，为什么吴世勋不能像株安静的植物一样只有漂亮的外表呢？他想到了曾经住在他房间里的百合花，那束百合花后来去了哪里？

在他的房间里，除了他之外还住过哪些活物？他不太记得了。算上植物的话，那束百合花算是。

他曾经很喜欢百合花，不只是那一束，只是那一束恰好被他买回来了。毕竟这世上花束那么多，他的房间也无法容纳。既然他对那束花如此满意，为什么现在那束花不在了？是枯萎了吗？他不记得他怎么处理枯萎的花了，他也不记得那束花枯萎的样子和过程。后来发生什么了？

他似乎还买过一只鸽子。那只鸽子是被他买回来养的还是第一天就吃了？他似乎还能回忆起那只鸽子在他脑海里盘旋的“咕咕”的叫声，长久不停的声音让他晕眩。

他想起来了，那只鸽子被他塞进了柜子里。后来鸽子的叫声太吵，他杀了鸽子，煲了一锅汤，他尝了一口，嫌味道不好全倒了。他还分给吴世勋一些，不知道吴世勋有没有把那碗难喝的鸽子汤喝下去。

那时候吴世勋羞涩地对他说谢谢，现在想来真叫他难为情。那只鸽子的味道太差，或许是饿了太多天，闷了太多天，变得无聊又肮脏，煲出一锅糟糕的汤，吴世勋喝了仿佛也受到它的污染。就是因为这样，吴亦凡才会对他逐渐心生厌恶吧。要不是这样，吴亦凡真想不到还能是什么原因。

他这么自我安慰着。其实答案也不那么重要了，他还是和以前一样糟糕。总有一天，他对吴世勋会冷酷到不再同情他，连因为自己对他的厌恶产生愧疚的心理也不再发生。他所能做的，只有等待那一天的到来，就像等待他自己的衰老。

周围有一些人被吴世勋的声音吸引着看过来，那些探究的眼神却让吴亦凡心如止水。他丝毫也不介意他人的注视，牵起吴世勋的手，带着他向校外走去。

吴世勋用另一只手拍打着吴亦凡的身体，脚下在地上拖拉着。他并不愿意走，但脚步也没有强硬地作出反抗。看他的手就知道了。

他被吴亦凡牵着的那只手是可以松开的，他为什么要作出一副被强逼的模样？他自己难道不愿意吗？吴亦凡知道他的心思，所以拉着他继续向前走。吴亦凡知道，吴世勋是想要自己这么做的，他是享受着自己的关注的。

这么小的孩子，没有阅历，没有经验，要引起这个孩子的注意，是不是太容易了？他是否在吴世勋仍旧是一个孩子的时候，利用了他空白的经历，对他只平凡地加以示好，就得到一个原本很难解决的人？这算是趁人之危吗？

但难道这个孩子本身就没有责任吗？难道他不正是使用他本身所具有的纯真，肆无忌惮地接受外界的喜爱和厌恶，却不把那些讯息解读出来吗？只是一味无知地加以接受，既不处理，也不知道拒绝，更不会纠正。

像一颗恒星一样，吸引着旁人朝他围绕的可是他自己啊。他如果没有足以吸引别人的力量，他怎么会在人群中发光？不正是他的漂亮，才是他的武器，也是他的癌症吗？

美丽越来越多地增生着，占据他自身所用的空间，让他除了美貌一无所有。再侵犯着别人的领域，直到别人也无处容身，被挤出他的美貌所处的空间之外，再也无法欣赏他的美丽。是因为那样，吴亦凡才被逼迫着要离开他所在的宇宙吗？

吴亦凡牵着他在不被校门口的人潮影响到的地方停下脚步，转过身。他把一只手放在吴世勋的后脑勺处，仿佛才从幽深的黑洞中苏醒过来地缓慢长叹了一口气。

在意料之中，吴世勋又哭了。他大概从刚才喊出那句话之后，就一路流着泪被吴亦凡拉到这里来。

往常吴亦凡会将吴世勋潮湿的脸按进自己的怀里，前不久他也还是这么做的。但现在他就已经无法做到了。

吴世勋的皮肤依然光洁，但吴亦凡却觉得那像是早已腐烂一样，散发着传染的臭气，他不想再碰。他只是牵起吴世勋的手，吴世勋那纤细却有力的手指握住他手指的动作和力道，都让他觉得骨髓似乎都在被浪费地抽取。

他没有让吴世勋不要哭了，因为他知道，接下来他所要做的事，他所要说的话，还会让吴世勋哭的。

他是不是想好了？他不能确定，就像当初他“得到”吴世勋一样，他无法确定。可能他从未想好。但是他是否要为每一次决定负责任？他苦苦思索的脑力活动让他神经疲惫，甚至眼角渗出泪水。他太累了，他想。

他的食指伸直着抚摸了下太阳穴，那里竟然那么滚烫。他没有想过太阳穴还具有如此炽热的温度，是因为名字里有“太阳”的缘故吗？

“世勋啊，你要知道，你长大了。”

吴世勋抬起头，天生高挑的眉毛此刻却向下坠，因为他本身的柔弱，他眼睛里执着又疑惑的神色，看起来总是容易显得悲伤而幽怨。那种被他洁白的外表美化过的幽怨，甚至使他的眼睛呈现一种幽深而又通透的紫色。

吴亦凡又想到他以前隔着窗户远远观察到的那个眨着漆黑的眼睛，似乎没有眼白的少年。

那时的吴世勋几乎还不能被称为少年。才刚脱离了儿童的鼓胀，开始不受禁锢似的生长，但幼嫩的骨骼和还未成形的皮肉，依然离少年这个名称有好一段无法逾越的距离。仿佛担心被过早察觉出美貌一般，小心翼翼地掩藏着自己真实的模样，吝啬地缓慢生长。不到时机坚决不能让过于惹眼的美貌成形，保护着自己年幼的形态。这就是他的任务。

所以他一年一个样，一个月一个样，甚至一天一个样。每一天他的模样都会发生改变，像是演化的进程被高度压缩在他成长的时间内展现出来。

吴亦凡记起自己当时是怎样为只是从远处看到那个孩子一眼就欣喜若狂，他也是多么了解自己对吴世勋的热情是怎样逐渐冷淡。

那时，他什么也不必想，或者他根本没有思考其他事情的精力。他每一天都在为那个少年而活。在这个少年以前他为谁活着，而在此之后他又会对哪一个不同的少年产生兴趣，他不必去思考。只要那时他满怀热情，他活着是有意义的，那就够了。

那种滋味太美妙，他好想再尝一次。如果，如果他能够继续爱着吴世勋就好了。

为什么他的热情不能够一直维持？哪怕只是维持得稍微长久一些。不用永久，只要让他尝遍那种滋味，到他厌恶那种一成不变的热情。或者当吴世勋不再能够被称为少年，失去他的价值。也与吴亦凡一样，和他站在同一阵线，成为一个沾染上俗不可耐的死气，等待着衰老的人。直到那个点燃他热情的吴世勋消失，他再无人可爱。那时再让他厌倦，不可以吗？为什么让他厌恶都没有一个能够让他理解的理由？至少，可以给他一个安慰，不是无缘无故的，他没有将一份大好的资源白白浪费。

还是说命运故意要与他开玩笑。因为他仓促地占有了吴世勋，所以要惩罚他。

这种惩罚不是立即来临，而是让他以为自己爱吴世勋爱到再无可爱，再把他爱的能力逐渐剥夺。不给他一个吴世勋令他感到厌恶的理由，也不在他与吴世勋之间制造任何冲突。只是让他再也无法爱他，甚至逐渐厌恶他，恨都算不上。恨要比厌恶干净得多。

如果他恨吴世勋，那他就还能爱他。可是他丝毫不恨吴世勋。在厌恶的初期，他对吴世勋除了厌恶，只剩下怜悯。他可怜他已经不再爱吴世勋，而吴世勋却苦苦哀求，他弱小的身体能做什么呢？他像是只剩下一具躯壳，被吴亦凡占有过的躯壳，连那具躯壳都不是他自己的，他还能做什么？

吴世勋皱起眉头，幽怨在疑惑中使他的外貌更加艳丽，此刻的他似乎又长大了一些，“我长大了，您就不喜欢我了吗？”

吴世勋陡然之间尊敬的态度让吴亦凡感到陌生又不自在，甚至让吴亦凡的身体难以察觉地晃了晃。

吴亦凡感到站在他对面的人像是另一个人。吴世勋会对他羞怯，会怕他讨厌自己，但不会对他如此恭敬。吴世勋像是根本不具有了解恭敬的做法一样，还处在笨拙地牙牙学语的阶段，别人说什么，他也跟着说什么，还说得不是特别好。这正是他的珍贵所在，让人可怜他。

同时他又拥有一张洁白的面孔，仿佛纯白肥厚的百合花瓣一般柔嫩多汁，划开他的脸，仿佛会流出纯白的液体，而不是属于人类的鲜红的血液。漂亮又纯真的面孔让他的无能与无知丝毫不突兀，让那些本该成为弱点的特质吸收进他的身体里，融合塑造成他让人一目了然的形象。正是如此，才让人以一种并不想要保护的姿态更加可怜他。

吴世勋向上抬起手，仿佛失去视力一样摸索着到达吴亦凡的下巴。

吴亦凡的下巴被剃得很干净，即使这样，摸上去依旧不如孩子的脸平滑。但吴世勋抚摸吴亦凡的下巴似乎不是为了确认那里胡须的触感，他仰望的角度和他向上伸出手时打开自己的姿态，就像是在渴望自己的飞升。

他只是为了触碰一下吴亦凡，却将吴亦凡看得太高。他原本可以更加轻松地达到目的，不必抬高自己的脖子，喉咙绷紧，那让他难以呼吸。或许在稀薄的空气使他的时间观念被拉长的状态下，他能够将吴亦凡注视得更加长久，看到别人看不到或者不在意的东西，那就让他产生他只与吴亦凡单独共有某些秘密的幻觉。

吴亦凡后退了一步，吴世勋的胳膊像是突然断了一样垂了下来。

吴亦凡久久没有说话。他只是看着吴世勋，因为他的问话而半张着口，像是不知道该如何作答。

吴世勋知道了，即使他只是个孩子，他也依然能够明白。他从吴亦凡躲闪的眼神中了解到他失去了希望。

吴亦凡仓皇的表情是因为不想对吴世勋说出否定的答案吗？他现在难道无法对吴世勋狠下心吗？他做得到，否则他也不会下定决心要彻底与吴世勋划清界限。

吴世勋没有因此离他而去，而是给自己寻求安慰似的相反地靠近吴亦凡，伸出双臂想要和往常一样抱住吴亦凡的腰。他侧过脸去，想要和平常一样将侧脸贴在吴亦凡的身体上。他发出柔软的声音，“我讨厌你……”他此时又恢复了惯用的称呼方式。

但是吴亦凡后退了一步，吴世勋的手举在半空中。

他短暂地愣了一会儿，然后放下手臂，抬起头，斩钉截铁地说：“我恨你！”

他说是这么说，但是他的眼角已经垂下，一副悲伤的表情，像是从中间被硬生生掰开的柔软的无花果。他还不会恨人，他还没有学会如何去恨。

吴亦凡终于说话，“你怎么来的？我送你回去。”

好像只要事情解决了，他们还能够维持正常的师生关系一样。就像当初在他们第一次也是唯一一次做完之后，吴亦凡对吴世勋的态度并没有变得亲密，相反甚至过于客气，变得一板一眼。

吴世勋仿佛被这句话点燃，脸上终于表现出这个场景中该出现的表情。

他瞪视着吴亦凡，愤怒地咬紧牙关。但他的牙齿又尖又小，好怕他把自己的牙齿咬坏。他连这种愤怒的表情都做得不熟练，咬紧的重心从前面的门牙又移到后牙槽，决定不了到底要怎么做。他愤怒的时候威胁别人的表情都是在通过对自己的伤害达到的，他笨拙的模样是诚恳的，不带一丝欺骗，所以才能显得如此真挚的可爱。

他的话语也被点燃，那张嘴没有再保持沉默，“老师，老师！”他答非所问，不断地呼唤着吴亦凡。

吴亦凡过来牵他的手，被吴世勋一把甩开。吴亦凡第二次牵起他的手时，在手掌里用了些力气，用力抓紧吴世勋的手，拽着他走向自己的车。

吴世勋不情愿地被吴亦凡拉着，踉踉跄跄地走着，像是关不掉的闹铃一样不断地重复，“老师！老师！老师！”

他这么叫着吴亦凡具有什么意义？从他愤怒的表情可以看出，他大概想对吴亦凡说很多话，责怪、埋怨、挽留。他想说的太多，他却又组织不好，失去了表达的恰当渠道。于是通过一声声的呼唤，在呼唤中加入他激烈的感情、他汹涌的情绪，他选择旁人无法理解的方式发泄。

从表面上看他是在说话，但听久了，就会发现他其实是在尖叫。但比起尖叫，没有那么引人注目。他正在经历变声期，音调一抬高就很容易嘶哑。他的声音像是被一脚踩坏的小鸭子，在被踩踏时发出的微弱的叫声。

他没有哭，一直都没有哭。他的全身滚烫，情绪激动，头脑发热。不知道是不是因为这样，他的水分才被蒸发。他变得比以前坚强了。

吴世勋被吴亦凡按在副驾驶上，捆绑似的系上安全带。

他皱着眉头，眉尾原本略微天生上挑。年纪尚小，眉骨突出得不厉害，还是收敛的，所以整张脸还是平和的。但因为愤怒和被激怒之后苏醒的叛逆，他的眉尾高高扬起，终于显现出一些这个年纪常有的跋扈。他扑腾着双臂，“你要带我去哪里？”

吴亦凡发动了车，没时间仔细看着他，所以只瞥了他一眼。在那一眼里，他只觉得吴世勋失去了先前忧郁深邃的紫色，只感到一道刺眼的白。这时这种白色不再仅仅因为纯真而耀眼，而是霸道地放射出来。

他之前明明说过，吴世勋没有在听，或许是在和他唱反调。他耐心地重复，“送你回家。”

吴世勋却依然没有安静下来，像是听不到任何声音一样，执拗地继续质问：“去哪里？“

吴亦凡也失去了耐心，语气变得冷硬起来。他知道自己无论说什么，吴世勋都听不进去。他压低声音的时候显得更符合他的年龄，“回你家。”

他还没有来得及踩油门，就被吴世勋突然拉住衣领。吴世勋拽着他的衣领，他的后颈被勒得生疼，但他顾不上后颈的疼痛。

吴世勋攥着他衣领的手绞在一起，像是拥有使不完的力气，还是对手里的东西怀有多浓重的恨意。

他不得不使吴亦凡的头压低，才能达到他的目的。他咬上吴亦凡的嘴唇，不是亲吻，就只是啃咬。不过他只是咬了一下，就被吴亦凡掰开。他们之间力量的差距就像他们无法缩短的年龄差距，没有一点模糊挣扎的余地。所以吴世勋尽管被推开，依然不甘心地瞪着吴亦凡。他的视线像是被点着的幕布，纯粹又刺眼。

那根本不是亲吻，亲吻会让人感觉温柔、悲伤或引向性欲，但这些在吴亦凡身上都没有发生。他觉得他与吴世勋之间这种亲密的接触已经远离很久，他都难以相信他们以前竟然亲吻过。那种触感，那种滋味，怎么会让他想要去冒险？怎么会让他产生值得去冒险的念头？

吴世勋的嘴唇是柔软的，尽管在短暂的窒息间，无法尝到吴世勋嘴唇的味道，但起码吴亦凡没有闻到臭味，那种感觉不坏。但吴亦凡在接触到的时候，发觉自己一点也不需要这种体验，甚至根本不想要。他想不明白以前他为什么会想要占有吴世勋，并将这种想法付诸实践。

这种感觉是憎恨吗？如果他会恨吴世勋，那就证明他还爱他，那他就还离不开他。现在的他离不开吴世勋吗？

吴世勋就在他身边，他正要送吴世勋回家，并且他在几天前就决定切断和吴世勋之间的联系。他搬了家，不再找吴世勋，他没有再想念过与吴世勋在一起的日子。他没有怀念吴世勋的滋味，甚至连他的脸也没有再在吴亦凡的梦里出现过。他以前觉得吴世勋的脸很好看，怎么会这么快就失去所有的兴趣？他的热情难道就这么下贱吗？

他是离得开吴世勋的，他不再想念他。爱一个人哪怕痛苦也会想念，就算用恨取代也不会忘记。他已经在经历对吴世勋逐渐失去热情的过程，直到爱意的程度从热度降低到兴趣，再降低到厌恶。总有一天，他会忘记吴世勋的。曾经他跪在床边掩面哭泣，只为爱吴世勋爱到尽头，爱到再无可爱，爱到要将身体的内里都像是被割破的伤口一样外翻，在那个时候，他想过有一天他竟然会遗忘吴世勋吗？

他按住吴世勋的手，并没有看着吴世勋，踩下油门，“给我好好待着。”

当他触摸到吴世勋的手腕时，那种触感竟然如此陌生，好像是另一个人的手，好像只是一个普通人的手。或许那只手没有变过，只是吴亦凡摸到那只手的感受改变了。

曾经对于他来说，“吴世勋”这个名号便是质感的纯粹保证。就算是从垃圾桶里钻出来的废物，只要被冠以“吴世勋”的名头，它的肮脏与腐败都像是被保护在这层光晕里，变得熠熠生辉起来。

但现在那个照亮阴暗的源头失去了光芒，对吴亦凡不再起效。就仿佛，“吴世勋”本不该是那样的。

对于吴亦凡来说，吴世勋曾经只是遥远的渴望。他观察吴世勋的方式很独特，固执地在远处观望。吴亦凡爱慕过，渴望过，但是他当时没有想过要如何占有他。当他仓促地与吴世勋拉近距离时，短暂地拥有他，或许他根本没有做好准备。所以可能他从未看到过吴世勋真实的模样。

他放下了吴世勋的手，吴世勋的手腕留在吴亦凡手指上的触感，竟然比他爱吴世勋时还要强烈。

他没有丝毫不舍。只要他将吴世勋送回他家，他们就可以再也不见。这又再一次证明了他能够离得开吴世勋。他不再爱他了。

吴世勋停止了扑腾，两条手臂垂在座椅两边，双肩坍塌下来。他的双眼不再燃烧，失去了神采，眼神灰蒙蒙的，像一只即将要被宰杀的鸟。他又带上了他往常表现出的困惑又无所谓的表情，那让他看起来似乎有些疲惫。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

到了吴世勋家小区门口，吴亦凡停了车，没有熄火。他依然目视前方，“下车。”

吴世勋没有动。吴亦凡都不用向旁边看，车里一点动静也没有。他了解吴世勋的脾气，他不会这么轻易自己走的。

于是吴亦凡熄了火，解开安全带下了车，走到吴世勋的那一边，打开车门，帮他把安全带解开，拖着他下车。

“下车，下车啊！”

但吴世勋依然坐在位置上，一点力气也不用上，重力让他陷在座椅里。他并不看着吴亦凡的眼睛，也不看着他的脸，实际上他根本没有在看着吴亦凡的身体。他的视线固执地避开吴亦凡的肉体，赌气似的忽视他。

但是他的表情并不如他想要表现出的那样无所谓。他的眼底不再是透明的，那里存在着厚重的实物，有东西掉进他的眼睛里了，占据着他的眼底。为什么要有具体的实物能够被他看在眼里？如果他是空的，没有把谁放在心上，那么就不会有人嫉妒了。

有什么值得他甘愿做容纳别人的情感容器？一旦那个人的缺陷是明显、巨大的，那他不是也一同被牵扯着，变得粗俗低廉了吗？他陷在那人的里面，也被那人占据，这是他主动的要求。都无需那人知情，只要他愿意，他就可以被那人占据。就算那人不想要他，只因为他自己甘愿，他就会成为被那人独有的物品。所以，他当然看不到那人的缺陷，他什么都不会知道。

他年纪太小，他未开的心智、稚嫩的视野给他塑造了一个人造的上帝。那个上帝不仅是人造的，而且是虚假的，虚有其名，只有他自己相信。旁观的人多想让他看清事物的全貌，但他不会了解。就算出于一片好心告诉他，他也会站在自己的基督边上。就算他的上帝不爱他，他盲目的、并且没有经历过历练才产生的爱意，会将他推向只有他自己看不到的坟地。

吴亦凡硬是把他拖了下来。他的身体被吴亦凡用力拉扯着，下车时脚步踉跄，细长的四肢仿佛能够被拉长似的，柔软地倒下又被拉起。他没有还手之力的脆弱的模样像是菜市场卖到最后不再新鲜的蔬菜。

后面有人猛按喇叭，吴亦凡抬起头，隔着反光的挡风玻璃盯着司机。他皱起了眉头，眉眼锋利起来。

吴世勋看了一眼，觉得他那副样子真好看。而且吴亦凡生气不是因为自己，他太开心了。

以往吴亦凡因为他只要微微皱起眉头，他都很难过。他不希望吴亦凡对他感到不满，他希望吴亦凡能一直喜欢自己。

吴亦凡从未对他说过爱。就算吴亦凡自己知道，他却从未对当事人自己倾吐过半句。吴世勋竟然因此而胆战心惊，多讽刺。

现在吴亦凡终于不是因为他而皱眉。吴亦凡这次生气的表情比以往对他露出的都要强烈，甚至显得凶狠起来。但也因此让他的脸更加光彩熠熠，像是射出了强光。吴世勋可以不再担心地欣赏吴亦凡的这副表情。

吴亦凡沉声说：“不会绕道吗？”

吴世勋原本以为吴亦凡会像往常一样礼貌地回应，没想到他会这样不客气。

那人打开了车门，骂骂咧咧地下车。吴亦凡没有退避，也向那人走去。

吴世勋害怕他们起冲突，看到发怒的吴亦凡也让他心慌，突然扑在吴亦凡的腿上，又“老师，老师”地叫起来。

吴亦凡被吴世勋阻拦，停住脚步。他的目光从远处的车前盖向近处的下方逐渐移动，吴世勋的身影就像是突然被他发现似的跳入他的视野。

吴世勋扑在他的腿边，站又站不直，也没有完全跪下来，没有坐在地上。他的肢体柔软又纤长，才能做出这样容易劳累的姿势。

少年丝毫不顾忌常理和方便，随意地使用自己的身体，这种因为拥有便可以随意浪费的姿态，让吴亦凡既羡慕又怨恨。但如果这种能力被吴亦凡所独有，那才是令他更加悲伤的事吧。

吴亦凡的眼神突然变得狠戾，不同于刚才注视远方车主的冰冷的敌意，他看着吴世勋的眼神是炽热的，他的激情和怒意被点燃了。那不是由于兴奋引起的可以被模糊的热望，就像是只属于愤怒的燃料以前一直被冷置，现在终于被选择加入使用。

他弯下腰，双手抓住吴世勋细瘦的两条手臂。他抓得很用力，吴世勋的手臂根本禁不住他的用劲。他的手和他的身高相称，长得又长又大，异于常人的手指在吴世勋的胳膊上轻易便能勒出痕迹。吴世勋的皮肉在他的手指间鼓胀得更能显现出它皮肤的细嫩。

吴亦凡猛烈地摇晃他，突然情绪激动起来，“都是因为你！都是你！”

吴世勋对这句话如实作出了反应。但他的反应并不包含惊讶，像是早就知道似的，完整地接受了吴亦凡的指责，叫喊的声音更加悲戚。

因为吴世勋的异状，本要前来挑衅的车主吓得不敢再往前。他愣在原地看着站着的吴亦凡，和落在他腿边，像是吴亦凡的附属物的吴世勋，疑惑又震惊，失去了愤怒的原意。

 

吴亦凡把吴世勋推进小区大门，转身就走。

吴世勋站在原地，注视着吴亦凡的背影，大声说：“你还会来找我吗？”他的声音颤巍巍的，差一点就要哭了，听起来真让人不忍心。

吴亦凡深吸了一口气，转过身，慢慢走到吴世勋的身前。他的步伐比刚才离开的时候要慢得多。他低头看着仰视着他的吴世勋，表情也恢复了柔和，但并不和他往常惯有的礼貌一样，这时的他是诚实的。

随着吴亦凡的走近，吴世勋的视线逐渐上移，他昂着下巴看着吴亦凡，用具有孩子气的固执的语气说：“老师你不用走的，我不会再烦你了。你不用搬家，回来好了。我上高中了，不会再到学校找你了。”

吴世勋像是对自己的话持有着确信，却是以孩子气的语气打商量似的说出口，仿佛是想要教导却不具有能力，但是他又是那么想要显示出自己的想法是最佳的解决方法。语句轻快地弹跳出他的嘴，他努力装作若无其事。他太过努力，在这种场合下出现的轻松状态过于不自然，反而暴露了他内心的紧张。

吴亦凡的手搭在吴世勋的肩膀上，吴世勋细微地抖动了一下。吴亦凡的声音低沉，像是不舍得说出来，“世勋，我对不起你。”他不再以老师自称，他的语气仿佛在自言自语。

吴世勋什么也没有说。吴亦凡的话音刚落，他的眼里就快速地集聚了泪水并涌了出来。他没有抽泣，没有说话，只是无声地流泪。泪痕还是湿润的，下一滴泪就重新将原有的泪痕覆盖。他的脸上像是镶上了两道钻石的道路，泛着细碎的光泽，仿佛新奇的装饰。这让他看起来更加璀璨。

怎么能用让别人悲伤的代价，换得为自己的审美的服务呢？但是他的悲伤似乎让他这时不同于平日的美感，更加具有牺牲时而脆弱的动人之处，在他物理的美丽之外形成了一圈奇异的光晕，让他的面貌更加熠熠生辉。所以就算并不心安理得，也一定要以这种方式享受他所给予的美貌。

吴亦凡牵起他的手，向小区内走去，“走，老师送你回家。”

吴世勋用被牵住的手打了吴亦凡一下，牵着的手被甩开了。

吴亦凡没有生气，他重新牵住吴世勋的手，“走，送你回家。”

吴世勋一边被吴亦凡拖着走，一边挣动着。但吴亦凡抓得很牢，他没能再轻易甩开。

 

他们站在吴世勋家的门前，吴亦凡转过身面对着吴世勋，以防被门内的人听到，轻声说：“把眼泪擦擦。”

吴世勋粗鲁地搓了两把脸颊，泪痕没有擦干净，脸颊倒是被搓得轻易地泛起了绯红。

吴亦凡用并拢的四指指尖轻轻擦了擦吴世勋的脸颊泛红的地方，抹去他没有干涸的泪水。吴世勋的脸颊热乎乎的，甚至有些烫手。

就算到了现在，吴亦凡还是不希望吴世勋那么粗暴地对待自己的脸，太浪费了。

吴亦凡向后退了一步，把门口的位置全部让给他，“来，敲开门，跟妈妈回家吧。”

吴世勋低着头站在门前，揉了揉鼻子。他不说话，不叫喊，不愤怒，不流泪，他表现得正如吴亦凡所希望的那样，太乖了，听话得不对劲。不过这样也好。

吴亦凡转过身要离开的时候，听到身后一阵嘈杂的动静。他转过身，看到吴世勋快速地打开了门，快速地进入，之后依然快速地关起门。

他本以为吴世勋与他会更加难分难舍，那样他就有些头疼了。现在正出乎他意料得顺利。他欣慰地向紧闭的门露出了微笑。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

家里没有人，父母都还没有回来，只有吴世勋一个人。他知道的。

他离开得并不如吴亦凡想象得那么困难，他才不知道吴亦凡在想些什么。自己的离开不正是吴亦凡需要的吗？他不是一直想要与自己切断一切联系吗？那他就如他所愿好了。

他的动作必须要快，不能犹豫，不能拖泥带水，稍微慢一点就办不到了。

他进门之后一直快步跑进自己的房间，门口的鞋被他踩得乱七八糟，房门被他用力带上。直到他扑倒在书桌前，他这一长串快速的动作才算停歇下来。

他坐在木椅上用力虐待椅子的动作，让椅子和地板之间发出尖利的摩擦声。这就是整套房子里唯一的声音。

他趴在书桌上，又窄又薄的腰背因为极度绷紧而凹陷下去。

他将头从手臂间抬起来，面朝他书桌上的窗子，穿过那扇窗户，他凝视着对面的黑暗。那里曾经是吴亦凡那间他从未进入过的房间。

他知道吴亦凡在那里观察过自己。他拼命睁大双眼，想要在那处黑暗里看出个来头。他似乎看到了很多，但那或许只是由于他太过用力，视野中产生了迷惑性的游动的线条所致。他误以为那是他发现的秘密。他什么也看不到。那里一片漆黑，他不可能看得到。

他明知吴亦凡已经搬走，他也已经亲眼目睹吴亦凡对他没有留恋的态度，但他依然抱有一丝希望。他与那片黑暗顽固地对视着。

因为看不到，所以他的希望也不会破灭，没有证据能够证明有人在那里，也没有证据能够证明没有人在那里。他用力地看着，觉得自己就像是在和自己看不到的吴亦凡对视着。尽管他自己看不到，但是他也想要让吴亦凡看到自己，他想要让吴亦凡知道。所以他不想要放弃这种行为。

他看得累了，眼睛酸痛，眼睛颤抖着却固执地不眨一下。在这片黑暗的晕染中，他流下了如夜色般深沉的泪。

 

吴亦凡从梦中惊醒，他张大着眼睛，眼前的事物却都没有被看进他的眼里。

外面天已微亮。他走到窗前，看着被照亮的朦胧的街道。那种冰冷的蓝灰色和清晨死气沉沉的建筑，让他觉得他似乎立刻就要衰老。

他喝了一口水，躺回床上重新进入睡眠。

他在醒来之前做了梦，但梦到什么他不记得了。做梦让他感到很疲惫，他很快便再次有了困意。

他梦到他在一条看不到尽头的老旧的车轨上走，他不怕身后有火车碾过他。他不向左，也不向右，只沿着轨道，在正中间走。他不知道要走到什么时候，走向何处，为什么要走，他也不觉得疲惫。

慢慢的，他像是进入了隧道，他的视野逐渐变成深夜的天空一样的蓝黑色，却隐约有一个细微的光点在最前方越扩越大。

等他走近，他才发现那是十四岁的吴世勋。吴世勋在前面走，然后慢慢地转过身。他的身边开满了健康洁白的百合花。他的手里捧着一只同样是白色的鸽子。他举高双手，将鸽子放飞。远处是明亮的蓝天和白云，他转过头对着吴亦凡微笑了。

吴亦凡轻轻地打着鼾，惬意得很。他睡着了。

END


End file.
